Por el honor de las Waterflower
by Ikibalan
Summary: Realmente importa mucho el que dirán, salva guardar la reputación de una mujer y una familia emérita una gran mentira, los errores provocados por el alcohol justifican unir dos vidas.
1. Por el honor de las waterflower

**Por el Honor de las Waterflower (Capitulo 1)**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el cielo, ciudad celeste comenzaba a ser iluminada y su gente iniciaba su día.

Al gimnasio de la ciudad llegó un jeep conducido por Tracey junto con el las tres hermanas Waterflower, la primera en bajar fue la mayor de las hermanas - Oye amor echaste la canasta de agradecimiento que nos dieron

Bajo de la cejuela las maletas que traía su esposa y sus cuñadas - Sí están aquí junto con las maletas, me podrian ayudar con… - Se asomo pero ya no vio a ninguna de las chicas - Maletas olvídenlo yo lo hago - En la cajuela había 9 maletas y tres canastas - No entiendo cómo es posible que llevaran tanto para un solo fin de semana

Lily traía unos lentes de sol y entró primero - Ya quiero mostrarle a la fea todo lo que trajimos de la feria de belleza igual con una de estas cremas la arreglemos y por fin consigue algo

Violeta de igual manera con los lentes de sol entró junto con su hermana a la residencia de las cuales las proveía el gimnasio - Ella no necesita arreglarse la cara lo que necesita es arreglarse el carácter con lo histérica que es, podría jurar que lanza fuego cuando se enoja

Ambas se rieron pero quedaron en silencio al ver la sala de la casa, Daisy entró detrás de ella - Oigan que esperan que no le ayudan a Tracey con las... - También calló al ver todo el tiradero que había - ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?

Lily levantó sus lentes dejándolos en su frente - Pues ahora se por que no nos quiso alcanzar ayer, al parecer Misty tuvo fiesta aunque una tranquila o muy pequeña no como las de nosotras

Violeta también se levantó los lentes y caminó hasta la mesa de centro de la sala en donde había una botella - Pues parece que Misty por fin le encontró el gusto a la bebida aunque no muy bueno, tomaron de las botellas que le mandó Ash

Daisy la miro - ¿Cuáles?

\- Las de tequila

\- Ah, que raro según las había enviado por qué era algo único y endémico de la región en que andaba

\- Aaaaaaa - Soltó un gran grito Lily que hizo voltear a las otras dos hermanas

De inmediato la mayor se acercó - Pero que te pasa por qué gritas

Ella señaló hacia el suelo - El horror - Puso su mano en la frente - Esto es un horror - Soltó un par de lagrimas y hacia pucheros - No puedo creer lo irresponsable que fue esa niña

Daisy puso sus manos en la cintura - Ni tanto, nosotras a su edad haciamos fiestas mas grandes sobre todo cuando andaba de viaje

\- ¿Que? yo no estoy hablando de eso sí no de esto - En el suelo había una figura de cristal con varios trozos y partida en dos - Destrozó mi hermosa figura de cristal de mi íntimo amigo Jan Rotuo el francés que me regaló esta preciosa escultura de mi bella figura

Violeta se quedó pensando hasta que lo recordó - A te refieras a la escultura donde posaste desnuda, bueno no es tan malo así las visitas se tienen que esforzar para saber cómo te ves sin ropa

Enojada recogió los dos pedazos más grandes que había en el suelo - Fue un desnudo artístico no fue como tu te lo imaginas

\- Imaginar no era necesario usar la imaginación si ahí se te veían todas las...

Daisy las interrumpió - Bueno ya es suficiente mejor vayamos a ver cómo está Misty, ayer me dijo que se sentía un poco acatarrada

La primera en dirigirse a la habitación de la menor de las hermana fue Lily - Por supuesto que iremos, pero para que busque la manera de arreglar mi hermosa escultura

\- Y yo quiero agradecerle a ella por haber desaparecido esa escultura - Subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones

Las tres subieron las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, Daisy tocó la puerta - Hey mis, oye Misty - Volvió a tocar - ¿Ya te levantaste?

Lily entró intempestivamente - Oye Misty esta bien que hagas fiesta pero no pudiste... - No había nadie - Tener más cuidado, no está - La habitación estaba limpia y ni siquiera la cama destendida

Violeta fue al baño de la habitación - ¿Misty estás aquí? - Abrió la puerta - Pues no, no está

Daisy quedó en medio de la habitación mirando a su alrededor - Mmm pues aquí no está

\- ¿Ya se habrá levantado?

\- Violeta pero si se ve que se acostó hasta tarde además ya sabes cómo es, no se duerme hasta que se van todos sus invitados

Lily se quedó pensando - A lo mejor se la siguieron en otro lado

\- No lo creo, con lo santurrona que es seguramente ya debe estar limpiando el gimnasio o algo así - Salieron de la habitación - Bueno como sea cualquier cosa sabemos que llegó bien - Salieron de ahí y ella camino hacia la puerta de su alcoba seguida por sus hermanas

Violeta la miro - ¿Que? ¿Van a continuar con el proyecto bebé? ¿Que no estuvieron todo el fin de semana trabajando en ello?

Daisy giró la manija de la puerta, suspiró y miró a su hermana - Bueno sí, pero no quiere decir que queramos tener hijos no disfrute estar con mi esposo en la intimidad - La puerta se trabó un poco al abrirla por lo que la empujó entrando de golpe - Ahí esta puerta, en fin si intentamos concebir al mismo tiempo que Dis - Vió un pantalón en el suelo - Fru... - Un vestido camino a la cama - Ta... - Una playera - Mos - Y en la cama Misty en ropa interior con el brasier desabrochado, ella acostada sobre el pecho de Ash

Las tres quedaron de una pieza - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa! Pero qué significa esto - Gritaron las tres al pie de la cama

Misty abrió los ojos, desconcertada - ¿Pero que?

Ash también despertó ambos se miraron, Misty se hizo aun lado y se tapó con las sábanas - Ash

\- Misty

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Luego volteo notando la presencia de sus herman - Daisy, Lily, Violeta ¿Que hacen aquí? - Luego se miró separó un poco las sábanas de su cuerpo notando que su brasier estaba suelto - ¿Pero qué le pasó a mi ropa?

Daisy enfurecida - Pero cómo es posible Misty como le faltaste el respeto así a mi alcoba nupcial, al lugar donde consumí mi amor y mi matrimonio y además que tengas el descaro de haber dejado tu ropa por todo el lugar

Violeta luego miró a Ash - Y tu abusaste de nuestra confianza y nuestro hogar

Ash se hizo a un lado y se paró, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que solo traía un bóxer de licra - Yo

Misty desvío la mirada poniendo la cara en el vientre de Daisy, mientras que Violeta y Lily abrieron al máximo los ojos y se taparon la boca.

Enfurecida Lily empezó a gritar - Pero qué te has creído tu exhibicionista impúdico

Ash de inmediato se sentó en la cama - Pero es que yo... nosotros dejen que les explique

Lily miró a Misty - No es posible, cómo es que así sin más y en la cama de nuestra hermana

Avergonzada miró a sus hermanas aun tapándose con las sábanas - Es que no me acuerdo de nada y me duele todo

Ash aprovecho para que mientras ellas discutían alcanzar su ropa, envolvió su cintura con la colcha y tomó sus pantalones y su playera.

Daisy cubrió a Misty y del cajón del buró saca una pistola - Yo lo mato voy asegurarme que pague por ultrajar mi cama, mi casa y violar a mi hermanita

Ash asustado se movió rápido tomando su ropa y salio de la habitación semidesnudo con la colcha en la cintura - Espera no por favor no es para tanto

Ofendidas Violeta y Lily se miraron - ¡Como que no es para tanto! ahora si lo mato - Salieron corriendo detrás de él y Daisy con la pistola en mano

Saliendo hacia las escaleras Daisy le apuntaba mientras que Ash trataba de ponerse los pantalones, corrió hacia las escaleras cuando la mayor de las hermanas disparó con lo ojos cerrados.

Las 4 gritaron asustadas abrieron los ojos y no vieron a Ash, asustada Daisy soltó el arma y de inmediato por la puerta principal entró Tracey con todas las maletas las cuales boto al entrar - ¿Que pasó?

Misty preocupada buscaba a su alrededor - ¿Ash?

Violeta miró a Daisy - ¿Que clase de arma es esa lo desapareciste o qué?

Tracey se acercó al pie de la escalera - Amor, Daisy ¿están bien? - Las hermanas se asomaron asintiendo - Por que dispa... - Calló por un momento al ver el barandal - ¿Ash?

Colgando solo usando sus pantalones con su playera en el hombro, la colcha se había enredado en su cuerpo y el se sujetaba del barandal - Hola Tracey

Las chicas se asomaron - Ah con que ahí estás

\- Misty por favor

Violeta sacó un bad - Ahora si reza lo que te sepas

Ash se soltó cayó de pie y salió corriendo, Misty adolorida y avergonzada corrió a su habitación.

Tracey subió las escalera y miró a su esposa - ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre sí - Han manchado el apellido Waterflower


	2. Nuestra noche juntos

**Capítulo 2: Nuestra noche juntos**

La noche navideña en ciudad verde el evento para entrenadores, y líderes de gimnasio.

Ciudad había un clima templado aunque en ocasiones bajaba repentinamente la temperatura, por lo que la celebración era más casual y no el típico bullicio con grandes suéteres navideños.

El centro de la atención era variado hermosas mujeres, grandes entrenadores y líderes poderosos era un evento con gran variedad.

El salón era muy grande una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas con y sin alcohol.

Entre todos los presentes un grupo no se separaba para que la fiesta fuera más disfrutable pues llevaban un par de horas y nada interesante ocurría, con una vestimenta seudo navideña estaba Brock mirando a las chicas del lugar a la vez que platicaba - Y como siempre mis papás se escaparon de último momento así que vine en representación de mi gimnasio aunque mis hermanos ahora mismo deben estar alistando todo para la cena navideña.

\- Brock tu siempre tan atento con tus padres incluso con una carrera en puerta - Con un vestido sencillo negro con brillos rojos y blancos un collar y pulseras Delia platicaba para hacer más amena la noche.

Con dos copas en mano llegando con ellos estaba el profesor Oak - Muy bien muchacho siempre tan responsable, aquí tienes - Le entregó la copa a la bella mujer

\- Gracias Samuel, aun que me a dicho Ash que quien se queda al frente es tu hermano

El asintió - Así es el es muy feliz con el hecho de quedar al frente del gimnasio y se está certificando para que él sea el líder definitivo, aunque claro siempre estaré para ellos para lo que me necesiten

El profesor sonrió - Como lo dije un gran hermano, hablando de grandes ¿Donde esta Misty? Escuche que le darían un reconocimiento por su desempeño como líder de gimnasio

Delia señaló hacia una esquina - Por ahí se pone al día, han estado muy alegres

\- Casi tanto como tú ahora que Ash por fin se estableció

Cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa - Yo no diría que se estableció, pero ahora ya compró una casita en pueblo paleta y trabaja en ella y entrena a diario para entrar a la liga y retar al alto mando de Kanto

Brock bebió un poco más de su copa - Vaya tal parece que tiene un gran plan

\- Así es toda va muy bien

En la barra de comida buscando algunos bocadillos la bella líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, iba a tomar un sándwich - Que raro que no vayas primero por los postres

Ella levantó la mirada - Y tu que no te estás atragantando con todo lo que hay en la mesa

Ambos se miraron, el con unos cómodos jeans, playera negra y un gorro de santa claus - Hemos cambiado mucho desde que viajamos juntos

Ella con un vestido rojo, el cabello alaciado y un par de broches - ¿A si?

Se miraron sin decir nada, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos y empezaron a reír - No ya enserio Ash que pasa normalmente atacas sin piedad estos bufetes

El asintió y se paró junto a ella - Si pero Lance me pidió compostura al parecer iba venir Goodshow pero pasan las horas y no llega y ya me canse de comer un bocadillo a la vez, en lugar de calmarme él hambre me da más, ¿y cuál es tu excusa?

\- Estoy a dieta

Se le quedó mirando de manera seria - Dieta, si claro y yo voy a concursar para señorito paleta

Ella soltó una risa - Jaja ¿y como le harás en la prueba del traje de baño?

\- Graciosa, ya dime

Ella movió los ojos estiró la mano para tomar un bocadillo - Bueno ya, es que me pidieron que lo tomara con calma por que mi gusto por los postres ya es conocido por todos los líderes de gimnasio.

Ash se empezó a reír - Jaja si escuche algo por ahí después de la fiesta que hubo en Hoenn jaja

\- Oye he ido muy pocas veces a esa región y había postres nuevos para probar, además no te hagas que ya me dijeron que te acabaste media barra de bocadillos durante la ceremonia de premiación de Johto

Apenado se rascó la mejilla - Bueno es que no había comido en todo el día y me traían con mini albóndigas y sándwich como no querían que devorará lo que me pusieron enfrente

Mirando a su alrededor ella le habló en secreto - Oye no te parece que esto está muy aburrido

El se pego a ella - Si mucho seguramente mis pokemon se la están pasando mejor

 **En el laboratorio del profesor Oak alrededor de un árbol de navidad pikachu tomó de la pata a bulbasaur, el a totodile y así sucesivamente todos los pokémon de Ash cantando al unísono.  
**  
Misty tomó una vaso con ponche - No lo dudo, he visto más diversión en un panteón que con esta gente tan estirada

\- Bueno la única forma de entusiasmar a los líderes y entrenadores es con batallas pokémon

\- Me gustaría soltar a psyduck para despertar a algunos de ellos

\- A la única que no vas a despertar es a la campeona de Sinnoh de este año es más seria que Paul y mira que el de vez en cuando sonreía

Ella ocultó su sonrisa bajo su vaso - No lo había querido decir pero ella no sonríe ni por equivocación

\- Esta perfecta para salir en la pastorela

\- ¿A si por qué?

\- Para interpretar a la virgen

\- ¿La virgen?

\- Si, no ves que a pasado muchas navidades pero ni una noche buena

La risa le ganó a Misty y escupió su ponche - Ash jajaja

El también río cuando con ellos llegó la madre de Ash - Niños ya veo que ustedes se la están pasando bien

\- Algo así ma - Noto que traía su abrigo - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Para nada, pero tengo una cita con mis amigas y la verdad será mejor que esto - Comentó de forma amable

Misty le habló entre dientes a Ash - Ella tiene razón

\- Lo se, ¿Bueno quieres que te lleve?

Misty se entusiasmo pensando en irse con ellos, pero Brock y el profesor intervinieron - No es necesario yo también me reuniré con profesores de todas las regiones es como esto pero más divertido - Aclaró su garganta

Misty miro a Brock - ¿Tu también te vas? Pero eres representante del gimnasio

El sonrió - Si pero tengo familia y los que tiene familia están exentos de venir

Ash lo miro - ¿Enserio? Ahora entiendo por qué no está Norman

\- Si, no te preocupes el profesor va a una calle de aquí y las amigas de tu mamá están en el casino de ciudad plateada así que yo los llevaré

Delia abrazo a su hijo - Feliz Navidad Ash diviértanse - Miro a todos a su alrededor - Bueno inténtenlo

Los tres se fueron dejándolos solos, Ash miro a Misty - Bueno al menos estamos tú y yo...

Misty sonrió - Si, supongo que no puede ponerse más aburrido

Música lenta sonando en las bocinas el ponche entibió, un par de adornos cayeron despertando a los invitados, las voces de todos se hacían eco y se escuchaban unas sobre otras.

Misty miro a Ash - Enserio como se pudo poner peor, cuanto a pasado

\- Desde que mi madre nos abandonó o desde que aparecieron otros 150 pokémon por lo eterno que es esto

\- Desde que se fue tu mamá

Ash miro su reloj un elegante reloj negro con un pikachu que su cola marcaba la hora y sus patas los minutos - Mmm 30 minutos

Ella lo miró sorprendida - ¡Qué!

\- Sip, - Suspiró

Quedó callada por un momento - Oye y si nos vamos

\- Si claro... - Contesto de manera sarcastica

\- ¿Por qué no?

La miro - Veamos por qué eres una líder gimnasio muy importante, yo el hombre que retó al alto mando y todos nos vieron, notarán nuestra ausencia y lo más importante

Se cruzó de brazos - ¿Que?

\- Misty eres una santurrona, por muy aburrido que este esto no vas a...

Ella tomó una esfera del árbol junto a la mesa y la lanzó al otro lado del salón llamando la atención de todos, tomó el brazo de Ash y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Ash sonrió - No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

\- Odio que me digan santurrona, mis hermanas me han estado diciendo así mucho últimamente

Ash sonrió - Es que si eres un poco

\- Bueno esta noche no lo seré ¿y qué hacemos primero?

El frotó sus manos - Lo primero es ir a cenar algo

Ella sonrió - Hay si vamos a un buen restaurante - Camino hacia su auto

\- Eh Mis ahorita ya está todo cerrado recuerda es navidad

Se quedó pensando - Mmm cierto, bueno en mi casa tengo mucha comida mis hermanas harán una fiesta de fin de año así que compraron muchas cosas

Ash se emocionó - Perfecto vamos

\- Aunque no hay nada preparado y yo, bueno no cocino

Ash se rio - Jaja no te preocupes yo te prepararé algo

Saco las llaves de su auto, emocionada y caminó hasta su auto - Perfecto vamos muero de hambre

Ash se quitó el gorro de santa y caminó hasta su motocicleta la encendió y se acercó al auto de Misty.

Ella subió a su auto, giró la llave, pero no arrancó - ¿Pero que? - Intentó nuevamente, pero no funcionó

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues que no quiere arrancar - Dijo molesta

Ash bajó de su moto y la asistió - A ver - Se asomo al tablero - A ver arranca - Ella giró la llave pero no arrancó el auto - No quítala mmm

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Ash se salió - Pues nada que dejaste las luces prendidas y se bajó la batería y así no arranca, además con el frío las baterías tienen menor tiempo de vida

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

El negó con la cabeza - Pues nada, ahorita no hay quien nos de servicio, pero nos podemos ir en mi moto

Ella bajó del auto y miro la moto - ¿En esa cosa? Pero traigo vestido y tacones

El levantó los hombros - ¿Y? No voy a verte nada yo tengo que manejar

\- Si tarado pero no es correcto que vaya en una moto trayendo vestido o falda y con el frío que hace mis piernas se me van a congelar

Ash movió los ojos - Pues no que no ibas a estar de santurrona esta noche

\- Bueno si pero...

El tomó su casco - Pues es eso o volvemos a la fiesta y vemos cómo quedarnos aquí hasta el siguiente día que haya servicios

Ella infló los cachetes, tomó su abrigo, cerró su auto, camino hasta la moto y tomó el casco.

\- Al fin - Le quito los broches - Así no te lastimara el casco - El se puso su chamarra de piel subió a la moto y la encendió, miro a Misty - Bien cuando quieras

Apenada veía la moto pensando cómo evitar levantar mucho la pierna - Bueno ahí voy, no mires - El giro su rostro, pero por el retrovisor pudo ver el rostro apenado de Misty

Cuando al fin subió lo abrazo - Bien vámonos - Tomó camino y avanzó

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad y la atravesaron hasta llegar al gimnasio, Ash lo rodeo y llegó a la residencia, se detuvo en la puerta - Bien llegamos

Misty bajo y frotó sus piernas - Que bien se me están congelando las piernas - Sacó sus llaves y le abrió la puerta para que metiera la moto

Ambos entraron a la casa, la cual era bastante amplia - Pasa, pasa, lo primero es poner la calefacción, - Camino cruzando la estancia hasta llegar a la pared del fondo - Que está aquí o estaba - Donde antes había un termostato ahora solo había una foto de sus hermanas que cubría el agujero - Amm rayos pasó tanto tiempo en el gimnasio que no se que tanto le ponen a la casa mis hermanas

Ash encendió la luz de la sala - Pues podemos encender la chimenea - Señalo el espacio donde está estaba cerca de la sala un lugar con cogines en el suelo muy grandes para acostarse o sentarse

Misty lo miro - ¿Tenemos chimenea?

\- Eso parese

\- Enserio debo salir más del gimnasio, bueno, pero ¿podrás encenderla?

Ash se rio - Y siempre me molestabas cuando en los viajes no ayudaba para la comida - Se agachó soltó un poco el gas y tomó un cerillo muy largo hizo fricción con el muro y lo encendió echándolo para encender la chimenea - Listo

Misty aplaudió feliz - Ahí al fin, por qué hacia falta, ahora ven te mostrare la cocina

Caminaron ambos hasta el otro extremo de la casa hasta llegar a unas puertas blancas, entraron era una enorme cocina, anaqueles, una isla, una estufa, varios instrumentos para cocinar.

Ash miro a Misty - Durante años me cobraste tu bici hasta que al fin te la pude pagar, con lo ahorros de las ligas y torneos mientras que tu familia nadaba en dinero

Ella se quedó pensando - En mi defensa, mis hermanas nunca me dan nada y vivo en el Gimnasio y aquí solo vengo de vez en nunca.

Ambos entraron y Ash empezó a abrir las gavetas - Platos, más platos - Luego abrió la alacena - Eureka aquí está lo que necesitamos

Misty se asomo - Comida

\- Emmm no champán - Tomo unas botella

Ella lo miro y bajo los hombros - Por favor

\- Qué hay que brindar es navidad

\- ¡Oye!

Ash se asustó - Perdón si no quieres no hay problema aquí las dejo

Ella negó con la cabeza y se agachó - Estas botellas son mías, son las que me enviaste de México  
Ash sonrió - Si en su empaque, pero yo no les puse moño

\- No seguramente esas fueron mis hermanas

\- ¿Por qué?

Molesta las saco junto con las botellas de champán - Seguramente para regalarlas ya sabes cómo son con mis cosas

\- Jaja cierto, bueno sigamos buscando - Abrió un par de puertas más y encontró muchas cajas y algunas canastas de regalo - Esto se ve prometedor - Abrió el refri y empezó a sacar carne, y otros ingredientes todo lo puso en la mesa - Bien ahora vamos a calentar el horno creo que puedo hacer un asado y una pasta

Misty sirvió dos copas con la burbujeante champán - Bien en qué te ayudó - Le dio la copa

\- Creí que eran para la fiesta de tus hermanas

Con una sonrisa movió la mano quitándole importancia - Tienen cajas y cajas de esto no les afectará si tomamos algunas, y siempre agarran mis cosas además hay que brindar ¿no?

Ash sonrió - Claro - Chocaron sus copas - Salud - Dijeron al unísono - Bien ahora vamos a preparar la cena

Entre los dos prepararon todo pusieron la mesa, colocaron todo en su lugar y entre preparar la cena se fue acabando la primer botella y empezaron con la segunda, a la vez que platicaban sobre todo un poco.

Mientras se cocinaba la comida Misty recibió una llamada la cual contestó, pero debido a que el alcohol empezaba hacerle efecto casi no hablo y cortó la llamada lo antes posible - Si Tracey aquí estoy todo esta bien solo salí antes porque estaba muy aburrido

Ash le hacía señas para que no dijera nada de él, después camino hacia la radio.

\- Si, si no te preocupes ya me encerré así que me iré a dormir por que hizo mucho frío y hasta catarro me quiso dar así que adiós, adiós eh

Colgó y Ash prendió la radio, música navideña empezó a sonar, su lengua comenzaba a entorpecer por el alcohol - Pues ahora si que ya no te dirán que eres suertudona, digo santurrona jaja y más cuando vean las botellas que desaparecieron - Camino hasta llegar con ella que estaba enfrente de la chimenea

Ella se rió y luego miro los adornos navideños - Sabes, esta casa hasta me parece desconocida, mis hermanas contratan quien les adorne, mientras que yo y mis pokémon adornamos todo el gimnasio - Suspiró un poco triste, miró alrededor de la casa, las habitaciones están allá arriba - Señalo la escalera - Y a pesar de que tengo una habitación aquí me siento mas cómoda en el gimnasio

Mientras la escuchaba de manera torpe se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, la miró fijamente - Sabes siempre me e preguntado qué pasa contigo

\- ¿Que pasa conmigo?

El asintió - Pues si - Ella le sirvió un poco más y luego llenó su copa - Gracias - Bebió - Si, tus hermanas te tratan mal, ellas persiguen sus sueños mientras que tú te quedas a atender el gimnasio, lo haces muy bien te han reconocido por ello, pero...

Ella suspiró - Pero no soy feliz - Luego bebió

Se acercó con ella y la abrazó se separó y la miro - Y entonces ¿por qué no sigues con lo que tú amas?

\- No lo se, siempre e dicho que por el gimnasio, pero la verdad ni yo me lo creo

Agachó la mirada y luego se animó a preguntar - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Bebió un poco más

Ella se rió - Ya lo hiciste

\- A pues si verdad jajaja

Ella asintió - Claro dime

\- Eras feliz conmigo - Ella se le quedó viendo, sonrojados quedaron en silencio un momento - Me refiero a viajar conocer el mundo - La miro a los ojos

\- Si - Contestó sin dejar de mirarlo - Lo era, pero heme aquí después de años

\- Siempre quise que volvieras a estar conmigo me hacías mucha falta

\- Bueno al final lo superaste ¿no? Empezaste a viajar solo, bueno con pikachu y hasta cocinero te volviste

El negó con la cabeza - No de echo nunca lo supere por eso viajé solo, conocí a mucha gente pero nadie como tú - Le sonrió y sus manos se rozaron

Ambos se separaron - Hablando de cocinar ya debería estar no

\- Si, si, si vamos

\- Por cierto ya que estamos con las preguntas yo tengo varias que hacerte

Caminaron hacia la cocina - Claro, claro pregunta

\- ¿Es cierto que te acostaste con May?

\- ¿Que?

Después de servirse llevaron todo al gran comedor, fueron a la mesa una copa cada quien y empezaron cenar aunque la botella estaba por acabarse Misty lo miró - Entonces en cuatro lo disfrutas más

El asintió - Si aunque no hay nada como hacerlo por la mañana y como hombre amaneces listo para hacerlo

\- Si eso e escuchado, pero no se hacerlo tan temprano como que no suena bien, como mujer luego hay días que no puedes

\- Bueno también depende

\- No lo creo, hay días que no se puede es muy incomodo

Terminó su bocado y luego terminó su copa - Si, pero con un desayuno alto en fibra te olvidas de eso y por la tarde una comida en cuatro tiempos

Se sirvieron lo último de la botella - Y se acabó

Misty sonrió - Había escuchado que el alcohol tenía cierto efecto en la gente, pero no me siento diferente

Ash sonrió - Es que es champán, además depende de los genes de cada quien, pero de que tiene ciertos efectos es muy cierto

\- ¿Y tu como sabes?

Con una tonta sonrisa la miro - Pues e visto a gente volverse agresiva, sentimental y demás por él alcohol así que supongo que depende de la persona

Ella se paró algo tambaleante - Pues yo quiero ver que provoca además nunca lo hago y ya me canse de ser tan santurrona, es más - Se quitó las zapatilla y agitó su cabello - Estoy lista hoy no vamos a dormir arrojó sus zapatillas

Ash asintió moviendo toda la cabeza un tanto tambaleante - Estoy de acuerdo y ya me harte de que seamos tan buenos, vamos a tomar tequila dicen que es muy revelador y vamos a jugar - Sonrió de oreja a oreja

Algo perdida y con la mirada entrecerrada buscó las botellas que le regaló a Misty.

Ella corrió al radio le subió el volumen y puso un disco - Vamos a bailar Ashi esta noche es para nosotros woooo - Un rock empezó a sonar

Ash fue hasta la mesa de centro de la sala y tomó una de las botellas, cuando noto una figura de cristal, de una mujer la tomó entre sus manos - Wow que bella figura, me pregunto si Misty se verá así desnuda - Dijo en voz baja soltando una risita pícara

\- ¡Ashiiii! ¿Qué haces? Vamos a bailar

Pasó sus manos entre las curvas de la figura, pasó luego entre los pechos de la figura - Estoy viendo la escultura de cristal que está aquí

Ella se movía al ritmo de hound dog de Elvis Presley - A si es mi hermana

Ash sonrió - A tu hermana ¡tu hermana! - Asustado soltó la estatuilla la cual cayó y se rompió - Huy - Apenado volteó nervioso

\- Si ella dice que fue algo artístico

Nervioso tomó las botellas y corrió con Misty - ¿A si?

\- Pues eso dice, pero Violeta dice que no, que fue puro cuento y el francés ese solo lo hizo para acostarse con ella

De un mueble con copas Ash tomó unos caballitos y sirvió el tequila y fue con Misty - ¿Y tu que crees?

\- Que le dieron hasta para llevar jaja a mi hermana le chiflan los artistas jaja, una vez la encontré nadando desnuda en la alberca con un quesque pintor

Ash se tomó el primer tequila, hizo gestos y le dio El Caballito a Misty - Jaja ¿de verdad?

Ella asintió - Jaja si, gracias - Se tomó de golpe el tequila - Ahí esto está fuerte y eso que era poquito, pero resultó que el tipo solo pintaba retratos en los parques jajaja - Abrazo a Ash - Vamos a bailar Ashito ¿si?

El se rió se tomó lo demás del tequila - Vamos a bailar

Empezaron a bailar rock, entre giro y el tequila se marearon rápido después de varias horas bailando ya mareados se sentaron por un momento a platicar un poco más.

Ambos en el suelo junto a las chimenea brindaron una vez más Ash la miró sin perder detalle ella lo notó - Qué tanto miras

\- Estás re te bonita

\- Jaja oye tenías razón el alcohol tiene efectos en las personas ahora hasta bonita me ves

El negó con la cabeza agitandola de un lado a otro rápido - No, no, no, no, eh no siempre me lo pareciste esos ojos, esos hermosos labios, esas pronuncias cuevas… digo curvas de tu cuerpo

Apenada miraba su cuerpo - Pero si mis hermanas siempre me han dicho que...

\- Tus hermanas siempre te has envidiado por qué eres más bonita que ellas

Aun apenada tomó un poco más - Oye Ash que no hay nadie que de verdad despierte tu interés, tu pasión

El miró su caballito ya vacío - Mmm si, solo una pero está muuuy lejos de mi alcance

\- A si por qué, no digo esto normalmente, pero eres guapo tu carrera va en acenso y te e visto en toalla y no estás nada mal

Se sirvió un poco más - Tal vez pero ella eso no le importa y está atrapada así que ni modo seguiré hasta ver qué puedo hacer, nunca me rindo y ella no es la excepción

Misty tapo su boca y se rió - Entonces es cierto lo que me dijiste sobre que no has tenido sexo

\- Sip

\- Y no te gustaría hacerlo

Sonrojado la miro antes de beber - ¡Que! Hablas de que nosotros

Ella se sonrojó - ¡No idiota! Que si no has tenido deseos de hacerlo y oportunidad de saciarlos

Riendo nervioso levantó las cejas - Aaa si, algunas oportunidades de hecho fue algo incómodo

Misty se sirvió - Incómodo ¿por que?

\- Por que fue tu hermana la que se me insinuó

\- ¡¿Cuál?!

\- Violeta

Misty sorprendida lo miro - ¿Como fue?

Con dificultad para hablar entre lento e hipo por el alcohol le contó - Me la encontré en Hoenn ella había ido a un evento de una obra, una película o no se que y yo me entrevisté con Norman así que coincidimos en ciudad petalburgo, empezó como algo inocente platicamos un poco

\- ¿Platicaron?

El se rió - Bueno eso es un decir ella hablaba sobre ella y yo asentía de manera educada, como sea después de un rato me dispuse a irme, pero ella me pregunto por mi hotel

\- Un hotel, pero si siempre que viajas te quedas en el centro pokémon para ahorrar

El asintió sirviendo a ambos más licor - Y eso le dije - Contestó con una voz aguda y alcohólica y así le siguió contando - Pero ella me dijo, que no, cómo era posible que siendo un campeón yo me quedara ahí

\- ¿Campeón? ¿Pues hace cuanto fue eso?

Ash se puso a contar con los dedos haciendo memoria - Unos 6 meses creo - Se Rasco la nuca - Más o menos

Molesta se tomó todo el tequila - Condenada Violeta me dijo que no te había visto

El quedó callado, pero no dijo más - En fin total que me invitó a quedarme con ella

\- ¡¿Y aceptaste?!

\- Pues en un principio me pareció buena idea por qué hasta desayuno iban a dar, pero terminé arrepintiéndome

\- ¿Por qué?

Hipo y salivo - Pues por qué una vez que llegamos primero que nada me pidió que dejara a pikachu en la recepción qué hay tenían un lugar para ellos por qué el hotel era muy fufurufo por lo que en las habitaciones no podía haber pokémons - Tambaleado aun estado sentado se cruzó de brazos y mientras explicaba hacía ademanes exagerados - Y luego que sírveme una copa, que mira esta ropa que me compre, que tallame la espalda

\- Espera, espera, espera ¡¿le tallaste la espalda a Violeta?!

El negó con la cabeza que también se tambaleaba - No como crees, después de todo lo demás, más que descansar casi fui su mayormono  
\- Fui - Le corrigió

Ash arrugó el entrecejo - ¿Tú también? No seas mentirosa nada más estábamos yo y ella

\- Ella y yo

\- ¡Y dale! Que tú no estabas

Misty se golpeó la frente - No lo que quiero decir es que... hay olvídalo ¿luego qué pasó?

\- ¡Ah! Si, bueno después me bañe yo luego cuando salí, me puse la pijama, pero al salir tuve el susto de mi vida

Extrañada lo vio - ¿Por que?

Asustado se puso la mano en la frente, es que mi pijama la parte de arriba se abotona, salí de baño poniéndome el botón y al salir que veo a tu hermana sobre la cama

\- ¿Y?

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se jalaba la cara con la mano - No, no, no si yo te contara - Estiró su caballito - Más por favor

Ella le sirvió, y el se lo tomó - ¡Bueno ya! No la hagas de emoción y cuéntame qué pasó

\- Me da pena, pero tu hermana no traía casi nada

Misty quedó boquiabierta - ¿Como? ¿estaba desnuda? - Señaló todo su cuerpo haciendo referencia a su comentario

Ash asintió afirmativamente - No, pero casi

\- ¿Como?

\- Pues traía el brasier, pero se transparentaba, traía tango, digo tanga, pero solo eran hilos tapandola.

\- No puede ser

\- Lo bueno es que traía bata

\- Menos mal

\- Lo malo es que también era transparente

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?  
Se tomó su tequila - Pues lo único que podía hacer, me volteé

\- Y ella que hizo

\- Nada, camino o al menos escuche y me dijo, tu pernorars - Se rió de manera burlona - Jeje ya ves cómo hablan - Misty se rió - Pero hace mucho calor espero no te moleste mi atuendo - Citó a Violeta de manera exagerada y burlona - Y yo pues me mantuve de espaldas hasta llegar al sillón tomé una almohada y me acosté viendo hacia la ventana

Misty se sorprendió por lo que le estaba contando Ash - ¿Y te dormiste?

\- Pues lo intente, oye tu hermana está medio lurias ¿no?

\- See, pero ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Pues primero me trata como criado y luego se me aventó así

Misty entre cerró los ojos - Ash desde un principio se te insinuó para que te acostaras con ella

\- Claro que no, ella solo quería que le... - Se quedó pensando - Aaaaaa

\- Aaaaa - Lo imitó de manera boba haciéndole burla - Bueno así que fue mi hermana tu oportunidad para que tuvieras sexo

El se rió - Oportunidad ja, otro poco y me viola ahí mismo, pero si aun que en cuanto amaneció salí de ahí, no si me quedo dormido me pasa lo que al perico

Ella se rió y luego se quedó seria - Dime ¿por qué?

El tomó un poco de tequila y luego la miro - ¿Por que, qué?

\- Por qué no te acostaste con ella claro si me quieres decir

El se quedó pensando y asintió - Claro que te digo, pero no creo que te guste mi respuesta - Le sirvió lo último de la botella de tequila

\- ¿Por qué no me habría de gustar la respuesta? anda dime por qué

El sonrió - De acuerdo te digo la razón, pero no te doy explicación

Ella se quedó pensando - Bueno, dime por qué razón no te acostaste con Violeta

\- Por ti

Sorprendida vio cómo el se paró para destapar la otra botella - ¿Por mi?  
\- ¿Qué hay eco? Si por ti

\- Por que por mi

\- Ah no te dije que te diría la razón más no una explicación

\- Pero...

Negó con la cabeza repetidamente - Sin peros trato es trato, anda tómate otra conmigo - Se sirvieron y se tomaron todo El Caballito

\- Bueno esta bien, oye no deberías llamarle a tu mamá

\- ¿A mi mamá? Para que me oiga así todo tomado, no gracias además seguramente ya a de estar durmiendo

 **En ese momento en el casino de ciudad plateada, Delia gitana los dados - Vamos mamá necesita más tela - Lanzó los dados**

 **\- 7 de la suerte la señorita juega y gana**

 **\- ¡Wooooo si! ¡Les dije que este y el poker son mis juegos! Woo woo woo woo  
**  
Misty asintió - Si mejor dejémosla descansar, y también olvidemos de lo demás vamos a seguir bailando.

Dieron las 4, las 5 de la mañana y ya solo quedaba música lenta para bailar, ambos estaban abrazados bailando Ash pasaba muy cerca de los labios de Misty pero con todo y el alcohol no se atrevía a besarla.

Mientras bailaban el alcohol y el cansancio ganaron terreno hasta que Misty se quedó dormida.

Ash ya también cansado no la quiso dejar ahí, pues hacía horas que habían apagado la chimenea, como pudo la tomó entre sus brazo y caminó hacia las escaleras, pero tan tomando como estaba daba dos pasos y se regresaba.

Cuando por fin llegó al pie de la escalera la sujetó con fuerza y poco a poco subió, entre esfuerzo y quejidos llegó hasta arriba y se dirigió al primer cuarto que vio.

Aun cargándola con todo y lo tomado que estaba la llevó con él hasta la habitación abrió de golpe la puerta y se recargó en ella con su peso y el de Misty la puerta se colgó, como pudo llegó a la cama.

\- Por fin - La dejó sobre la cama y quitó los zapatos, dejándolos al pie de la cama, quererse quitar el pantalón se tambaleó hasta el centro de la habitación, cayendo al suelo, al quitarse el primer tubo del pantalón se le atoro en el pie - Me lleva - Aun en el suelo se quitó todo el pantalón, se paró y de camino a la cama se quitó la playera dejándola votada, una vez ahí junto a la cama se dejó caer

Pero al hacerlo su cuerpo cayó junto a Misty y su cara en medio de los pechos de ella, quedando así por un momento, cuando ella reaccionó - Ash ponte en paz - Al verlo lo hizo aun lado

El se acomodó y se metió a las cobijas, mientras que Misty se levantó y se desabrochó el vestido sacándolo por arriba, se atoró en su cabeza lo jalo y lo lanzó.

Luego se acostó junto con Ash - Recargándose e en su pecho - Oye de donde salieron todos estos músculos - Comentó entre risas torpes - Wow - Acarició el abdomen de Ash - Aquí podría lavar ropa jajaja - Y luego se acomodó el brasier - No estaba segura, pero ahora si lo sé traigo el bra de Violeta o de Lily me aprieta mucho - Se lo desabrocho y se durmió sobre Ash.

El la abrazo y quedaron así completamente dormidos.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente y por más que intentaba no hallaba la forma de disculparse o resolver la situación, caminaba como un zombi solo avanzaba, pero su mente no se detenía, su fiel amigo pikachu intentó detenerlos antes de que chocara con algo.

Estaba en el jardín de su mamá cuando fue ella misma quien lo despertó de su letargo - ¡Ash!

Reaccionando la volteó a ver - ¿Qué tienes hijo?

\- Pues que sigo preocupado por lo que pasó con Misty, y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza

\- Vaya novedad tu siempre la traes en la cabeza

\- Bueno si, pero es que no recuerdo qué pasó y si realmente le hice daño o la obligue o hice una salvajada

\- No hijo tú no eres capaz de eso, pero aun así será mejor que los dos hablen y lo resuelvan

El asintió y miró a pikachu - Tienes razón mejor será que haga lo correcto ¿verdad pikachu? - Su pokémon amarillo asintió - Vamos hay que marcarle

Corrió hasta dentro de la casa y fue al teléfono, lo iba a tomar cuando esté sonó, el Contestó.

\- ¿Si hola? - Callo al escuchar la voz que venía del otro lado - Entiendo, pero... - Callo abruptamente - Espera solo dime cómo está... - Nuevamente cayó - Si entiendo iré para allá - Colgó y miró a pikachu - Bueno amigo es hora de afrontar las consecuencias aunque signifique perderla para siempre - Callo con un semblante triste


	3. ¿El señor y la señora Ketchum?

Hola a todos como se los prometí me asegure de no tardarme en subir el siguiente capítulo espero les guste.

Capítulo 3: ¿El señor y la señora ketchum?

Regresar ahí lo apenaba mucho, tan solo recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana y lo que pudo haber pasado y que no recordaba.

Con la mirada agachada llegó a la puerta de la residencia, al rodear el gimnasio notó, cómo este se hallaba cerrado, y según parecía llevaba así desde su incidente con Misty.

Tocó a la puerta, iba solo puesto que no quería involucrar a su fiel amigo ni a su madre, después de unos segundos un Tracey serio y molesto lo recibió lo hizo pasar y lo llevó hasta la sala.

Ahí las 4 hermanas waterflower lo esperaban, tres de ellas con un semblante de molestia, mientras que la más pequeña estaba aún triste.

Daisy fue la primera en hablar - Bien ya que estás aquí vamos directamente al grano - Su voz era severa y molesta - Ya Misty nos a contado todo, al menos de lo que se acuerda antes de quedar desmayada aquí en la sala - Levanto el dedo índice - ¡Oíste en la sala! - Hizo énfasis

Lily intervino - Por lo que es obvio pensar que tú no perdiste la conciencia y no queremos hablar sobre el resto de la noche

\- Pues la verdad yo si porque tampoco me acuer...

Las tres hermanas le gritaron furiosas - ¡Cállate!

Lily muy seria se cruzó de brazos - Desde esa noche ella no come, no duerme, se siente muy mal y todo le duele

\- Es que su auto no arrancó y con el frío que hacía de camino aquí agarró un catarro

\- Catarro ¡que nos crees idiotas!

Daisy la interrumpió - Como dije antes, vamos directo al grano ¿ya viste los periódicos o las noticias?

\- No - Con la boca en o y una mirada tonta negó con la cabeza

\- Tracey - El antes mencionado puso un periódico en la mesa

Ash lo miro - Los electabuz le ganan a los starmi en los últimos minutos del juego - Leyó extrañado - Pues no entiendo, a mí no me gusta el baseball

Daisy movió los ojos - Dale la vuelta animal

Él obedeció - Ash y Misty se escapan durante la fiesta de la liga en ciudad verde los dos amantes quienes se les conocían por tener una cercana amistad, se les atrapó en un descuido, ahora lo que todos sospechaban está comprobado la pareja de amantes llevan años viéndose a escondidas - En la nota había una foto de ellos saliendo en la moto de Ash y otra de Ash saliendo descalzo y con la misma ropa afuera de la casa de las hermanas

Violeta hablo - Ahora nuestro apellido y la reputación de Misty está en boca de todos

Lily asintió, se acercó y lo tomó de la ropa - Y además rompiste mi escultura por todo ello deberíamos partirte toda la ma...

Viéndolas a las tres frunció el ceño y asintió - Pues háganlo y no crean que soy cobarde, pero después de algo como esto no tendría como defenderme así que adelante

Daisy jaló a Lily - No es necesario, para evitar el escándalo tú te vas a casar con Misty

\- Y ni las manos voy a mete... ¡Que! - El se quedó sorprendió y miró a Misty que desvió la mirada - ¿Casarme con ella? - El se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos cuando no lo veían una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Violeta se acercó amenazante - O te casas o te acusamos de violación te pudres en la cárcel y tu carrera se arruina

Se quedó mirando a la nada con una sonrisa, Tracey también se acercó - Mejor será que te cases Ash y hacerte responsable por lo que pasó

\- Casarme con ella...

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la líder de gimnasio. 

En la residencia de las waterflower todos los invitados vestían de etiqueta habían acudido al lugar, los medios de comunicación rodeaban la casa hasta llegar al gimnasio.

En una habitación Ash se veía al espejo mientras se arreglaba el moño, su amarillo amigo lo veía emocionado - Como detesto usar este tipo de ropa - Tocaron la puerta - Adelante

En la habitación entró Brock quien vestía de etiqueta - Ash los invitados ya están en sus lugares ¿estás listo?

Aun batallando con el moño trataba de hacerlo pero no le salía - Casi, solo estoy tratando de ponerme esta cosa

Su amigo entró le quitó el lazo se lo colocó y le hizo el moño - Listo

Sorprendido por lo rápido que lo había hecho se miró en el espejo - Woow gracias

\- Bueno te esperamos no tardes

\- Si claro - Se miro al espejo

Antes de salir el se detuvo - Ash dime ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Sin voltear le contestó - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El que todos hablen no significa que deban avanzar rápido y llegar tan sorpresivamente al altar

Ash suspiro - Ah eso bueno es que nosotros... - En ese momento las palabras de un furioso Tracey retumbaron en su mente

\- Solo ellas y yo sabremos la realidad de esta boda y no estás en posición de negociar así que nadie más sabrá la verdad y ya sabes lo que te espera si no lo haces

\- Ash - Le habló una vez más a su amigo

En ese momento decidió mentir con la verdad - Lo sabemos Brock, pero ocultar nuestros sentimientos a sido más desgastante así que tomamos la oportunidad

El sonrió - Bien lo entiendo, ustedes saben lo que hacen ya no tardes - Salió y tras el cerro la puerta

Pikachu miró a su amigo el será su único confidente y miró a su amigo - ¿Pika pi pikachu?

\- No le mentí, solo no especifiqué, ocultarle mis sentimientos a Misty a sido muy difícil y tomé esta oportunidad así que intentémoslo, vamos amigo

Su pokémon amarillo saltó a su hombro y salieron de la habitación.

Una Misty muy callada traía un vestido de gala blanco, pero que no era de novia zapatillas y una diadema blanca, ella se veía al espejo - Un vestido blanco, yo siempre quise que realmente el blanco reflejara mi pureza y ahora - Agachó la mirada, al ver un florero que estaba en la mesa de centro de su habitación se acercó y tomó una rosa roja y la ató al listo de su hombro - Tú serás mi verdad así no me sentiré tan mentirosa

Escucho la puerta abrirse y un par de toquidos enseguida - Misty ¿puedo pasar?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y asintió - Si claro - Al voltear se encontró con su futura suegra - Sra. Ketchum

\- Si, bueno pronto tú también serás la sra. Ketchum

Con una sonrisa nerviosa la miro - Es cierto

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Ella asintió - Claro ¿qué pasa? - Entró y cerró la puerta

Todos en la estancia de la casa estaban esperando a la novia, el lugar había sido adaptado para la ceremonia, rosas y listones con un ejército de camareros para atender a los invitados.

Ya todos en sus lugares platicaban amenamente la mayoría eran amigos de las hermanas de la menor de la casa los únicos ahí que los novios conocían eran el profesor Oak y la madre de Ash por lo que todos platicaban mientras esperaban a que bajara la novia, el juez un hombre ya mayor esperaba en una mesa probando los aperitivos y junto a él su asistente.

Tracey se acercó con el sr. Juez - Ya solo esperamos a la novia

\- Que si debe venir sobria, por supuesto no voy a permitir que se lleve acabo este trámite en un estado inconveniente

El se extraño negó con la cabeza y levanto la voz - No, le digo que ya solo falta la novia

\- ¿La falda de la novia? Y yo que voy a saber yo solo los caso

Fastidiado miro al asistente y este con una sonrisa le hizo un comentario - Mejor no le grité escucha mejor cuando se le habla bajito

Suspiro y le habló un poco más alto que un susurro - Que ya solo falta la novia

\- Aaaa esta bien, en cuanto llegue comenzamos

Fastidiado miro al asistente - Esperemos que sea pronto

\- ¡Oigame yo no soy ningún tonto! - Se quejó el Juez

\- A que la...

En eso un nervioso Ash se tomaba una copa - ¿Crees que es buena idea tomar después de lo que hiciste aquí? - Le dijo Violeta que le habló desde atrás

Asustado dio un paso hacia adelante y giro para poder verla - Ah eres tu me asustaste

\- No sera mas bien tu conciencia la que te tiene así

Soltando un suspiro le habló de manera seria - Es solo refresco, pero al parecer en esta casa solo hay copas y vasos para whisky - Contestó y luego desvió la mirada así su alrededor observando a los invitados que ya hacían frente a la mesa del juez

Violeta traía una copa de champagne con una fresa dentro - Sí cómo no, pero como sea mas vale que no te embriagues y estés de imprudente - Lo miraba molesta - Aun no puedo creer hayas abusado así de nuestra casa y de mi hermana

El movió los ojos - Mira quien lo dice, la que me llevó a su cuarto de su hotel para... - Sonrojado desvió la mirada - Ya sabes para que

Sonrojada desvió la mirada - Eso fue diferente

\- Ah si, la diferencia es que como fue de una mujer a un hombre no es tan malo ¿no?

\- No la diferencia es que yo soy una mujer y Misty es una niña y preferiste su cuerpo de niña al de esta mujer

Ash se fastidio y se quiso alejar de ella - Eres increíble

Violeta lo siguió - Exacto ese es el punto soy increíble y más aun cuando se trata de sex...

Ash la confronto interrumpiendo la - Violeta ese es el problema tu eres un 10 cerrado si, pero tu actitud es un cero y 10 por cero siempre es cero - Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su lugar dejando una Violeta bastante molesta, miro a pikachu - Nos esta siguiendo - Su amigo negó con la cabeza, el dio un soplo de alivio - Menos mal, por un momento creí que me había equivocado al multiplicar - Rio nervioso

Al colocarse junto a la mesa del juez desde las escaleras bajó su mamá y al llegar al pie miró a todos - Damas y caballero la novia está lista - Le dio la señal a la banda y esa comenzó a tocar

Misty empezó a descender por las escaleras, el quedo idiotizado y no dejaba de verla se perdió en ella hasta verla enfrente de él, pero al ver la sonrisa falsa en sus labio despertó.

El juez se puso de pie - Bien nos encontramos aquí para llevar a cabo la unión en matrimonio de Ash ketchum y Misty waterflower en presencia de sus amigos y familiares y... - Calló por un momento - Y ya creo que eso es todo...

El asistente aclaró la garganta - Señor el discurso

\- ¿Cursó? de leyes será, pero que no esto era una boda además yo ni maestro soy - Ash y Misty voltearon los ojos

Su asistente le habló en un tono donde lo escuchara - No el discurso sobre el matrimonio

\- Ah si, perdón bueno aquí tengo el discurso, ustedes disculparan que lo lea, pero mi memoria ya no es lo que era

Tracey se inclinó y le habló por lo bajo a Brock - Ni su memoria ni el son lo que antes

Brock río por lo bajo, el juez aclaró la garganta - El matrimonio, que es el matrimonio existen muchas palabras en diferentes idiomas para nombrar la unión de dos personas, pero todas tienen un mismo significado, que es la unión la unión de dos almas de dos personas que se vuelven uno, ambos deberán trabajar hombro con hombro, ser el complemento uno de otro, trabajar en equipo para salir adelante, hablar con la verdad y comunicarse siempre para poder apoyarse y cumplir su cometido, ninguno será dueño del otro y el respeto será su aliado y el amor su objetivo, por qué lo fácil es llegar lo difícil es mantenerse por ello deberán esforzarse para que cada día se enamoren el uno al otro por que la relación y el amor se debe cuidar, alimentar, proteger y avivar, así que con cada día que pase enamoren a su pareja para que su unión perdure es por eso que hoy frente a todos estos testigos le pregunto, Ash Ketchum juras amar, proteger y cuidar en la salud y en la enfermedad a Misty waterflower hasta que la muerte los separe.

El miró a Misty a los ojos - Acepto

\- Misty waterflower juras amar, proteger y cuidar en la salud y en la enfermedad a Ash Ketchum hasta que la muerte los separe.

Ella quedó en silencio unos segundos que para Ash fueron eternos y luego aclaró su garganta - Acepto

El juez asintió - En ese caso yo los declaro marido y mujer. - Todos aplaudieron y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

El juez se limpió una lágrima - Hay que hermoso discurso ¿quién lo escribió?

Su asistente repitió el tono - Fue usted señor juez

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - Pregunto sorprendido - Vaya no sabía que yo escribiera así de bonito, bueno ahora por favor firmen el acta

Misty se acercó y tomó la pluma, sin decir nada firmó - Listo

Ash la miro y sin más firmo - De acuerdo ya esta

Todos estaban reunidos celebrando el matrimonio, a los novios no los dejaban solos y menos aun que se separaran.

Las hermanas de Misty se aseguraron de tener una historia lista para contar y tener así como justificar el matrimonio, así mismo los llevaron por toda la casa para presentarlos con todos sus conocidos, al final salieron de la casa de las hermanas waterflower y ellas presentaron ante los medios a los esposos.

Daisy haciendo uso de sus dotes de actriz fue la primera en hablar - Señoras y señores tengo el gusto de presentarles al sr. y la sra. Ketchum

Ellos no tardaron en tomar fotos mientras que ellos se dirigían hacia el auto de Misty el cual estaba adornado como auto de novios.

Sus hermanas la abrazaron - Por favor cuídate mucho y no te preocupes el gimnasio estará aquí esperando ellos te darán un permiso debido a la boda - Le dijo Lily

Violeta la miro - No dejes que abuse y ya sabes que hacer si se pasa de listo

Daisy se paró frente a ella - Lamentó que no haya encontrado una mejor solución pero...

Ella sería asintió - Lo sé no te preocupes

Tracey se acercó - Se que solo soy tu cuñado pero...

\- No Tracey para mi eres como un hermano gracias por todo

\- Te quiero Misty por favor cuídate

Ash esperaba en la puerta del copiloto al acercarse Misty se la abrió la ayudó a subir y la cerró miró hacia la concurrencia, podía ver las sonrisas falsas y miradas severas que las hermanas le lanzaban cuando ninguna cámara les apuntaban.

Y entre ellos la sonrisa de su madre, pikachu subió a la parte de atrás.

Él arrancó y emprendió el camino hacia la isla espuma, tras salir de celeste cuando el bullicio se calmó y solo eran ellos, pikachu y la carretera el intento hablar con ella.

Muy nervioso por la situación sin dejar de ver el camino le habló - Hay buen clima no

\- Mmm - Fue lo único que ella atinó a contestar

\- Mis yo quisiera que esto nos sea lo más leve posible y...

Ella solo veía el paisaje - Ash seré muy clara contigo, no es necesario que me hables solo seremos esposos en apariencia así que limítate a hablar conmigo solo si es necesario y representar el papel de un buen esposo y ya

Ash suspiro - Está bien así lo haré

Sin cruzar más palabras siguieron su camino mientras pikachu solo veía atento como Ash intentaba hacer las paces con su ahora esposa. 

Y así siguieron al ir medio camino - Misty y sí…

\- No

Al llegar al ferry y entregar el auto para que subieran - Por lo meno podemos

\- NO

En la cubierta del ferry - Me dejarías…

\- ¡Que no!

Al bajar del ferry - De verdad no me vas a dirigir la palabra

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! - En cuanto bajaron retomaron su camino esta vez hacia una casa a la orilla del mar, la cual las hermanas de Misty habían adquirido hacia un par de años.

Sin mayor contratiempo llegaron a la casa Ash incluso con las constantes negativas de parte de su ahora esposa seguía intentando se bajó y le abrió la puerta a su esposa.

Ella un poco más relajada se bajó - Quiero refrescarme así que me voy a cambiar mientras bajaba las maletas.

El miró a su alrededor - Espera

Ella se detuvo y lo miro - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu me pediste que hiciera mi papel de buen esposo, así que según la tradición debo llevarte adentro cargando

Ella se sonrojó un poco - Bueno si, pero... ahorita nadie nos ve

\- Eso parece, pero ya ves así estábamos en navidad y nos tomaron fotos

Ella lo pensó un momento - De acuerdo

Ash sonrió se inclinó un poco y la cargó llevándola dentro de la casa, pikachu emocionado por la aparente tregua los siguió.

Al ir entrando a la casa ella lo miró y una sonrisa se le escapó - Vaya había olvidado lo fuerte que estás

Tratando de coquetear le cerró un ojo - Entrenó muy duro y para mi cargarte es un lujo - Entraron hasta la sala ambos sonriendose mutuamente

\- Pero qué haces ¡suéltala animal! - Escucho un grito a tres voces

El la soltó dejándola caer de lleno, en el interior de la casa se hallaban las hermanas sensacionales y Tracey.

Daisy ayudó a Misty a levantarse - Pero que idiota eres apenas un día de casados y ya la lastimaste

Pikachu entre cerró los ojos se dio media vuelta y regresó al auto Ash miro a las hermanas - Bueno, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿qué hacen aquí?

Lily molesta puso las manos en la cintura y le gritó - No creías que te íbamos a dejar a solas con ella para que hicieras de las tuyas capas de que esta vez hasta embarazas a mi hermanita así que nos vinimos en avión

Sonrojado y molesto se defendió - Pero que clase de hombre creen que soy

Daisy abrazo a Misty - No te contesto por qué soy una dama pero tu no eres hombre, vamos Misty para que te cambies y relagues

Ash frunció el ceño - Me lleva - Violeta no le dirigió la palabra y solo dio media vuelta golpeando con su cabello, Tracey acompañó a Daisy y Ash lo detuvo - Oye amigo

Él lo empujó y solo gruñó siguiendo su camino.

Ash se sujetó el cabello fastidiado - Genial ahora estoy de Luna de miel con toda su familia - Fastidiado se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer - Creó que esto será más difícil de lo que creí verdad pikachu - No recibió respuesta - ¿pikachu? - Volteó y vio por la puerta como su pokémon subía al auto y lo arrancaba - Espera pikachu 

Hey hola se que este fue un capitulo muy corto pero para que la historia sea mas saboreable lo tuve que hacer así pero no se preocupen cada semana habra un nuevo capitulo gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ahora contestare todos los reviews.

 **Soldado Dragon (Capitulo 1):** Que bueno que te haya gustado y claro me asegurare de entregar cuanto antes los siguientes capitulos.

 **Alaskwinter (Capitulo 1):** Gracias por leer otra de mis historias espero te siga gustando y ya actualizare el resto lo antes posible.

 **Roylando (Capitulo 1):** Gracias espero te siga interesando y lo sigas leyendo

 **Pokeshipping fun 2019 (Capitulo 1):** Creo que no lo dejaran hablar ni modo le toca la receta del agua y ajo

 **Mimato bombon Kou (capitulo 1):** Cierto ni modo en ocaciones tener hermanos te sale caro y mas cuando tienen cierto carácter.

 **Pokeshipping fun 2019 (Capitulo 2):** Jaja espero te guste como se desarrolle y que los términos sean los mejores.

 **Soldado Dragon (Capitulo 2):** Si y no esmi fuerte pero es para darle un poco de todo, pero si te gusta la acción te recomiendo mis demás fics

 **Huachi-Sama (capitulo 2):** Jaja si se me ocurrió mientras la veía, es que todo es muy rápido en esa peli y creo que se le pude sacar mas jugo si se expande un poco mas espero te guste mi versión.

 **ScarSteban:** Bueno espero que te aya gustado este cap. ya ves que no era lo que imaginabas pero igual espero te guste lo que paso y lo que viene un gusto nos estamos leyendo.

 **Mimato bombon Kou (capitulo 2):** Genial espero que este también sea de tu agrado déjame tu opinión y con gusto la leeré.

 **Bueno gracias a todos por favor déjenme sus comentarios y con gusto los leeré y si gustan dense una vuelta por el resto de mis fics espero les guste hasta la otra semana con LUNA DE HIEL capitulo 4.**


	4. Luna de Hiel

**Hola a todos aquí llega el capitulo de esta semana aquí voy a seguir con la linea donde el desarrollo es mas de sentimientos y toma de decisiones mas de situación que es lo que lleva esta historia, espero que les guste ya que normalmente yo hago mas acción que algo puramente romántico ademas de no tener comedia o no tanta como acostumbro así que espero les guste así que diganme acepto todas las criticas ya que este no es mi genero mas fuerte gracias.**

 **Por el honor de las waterflower capítulo 4: Luna de hiel**

Isla espuma un lugar paradisiaco para vacacionar, tan fabuloso que su turismo opacó la presencia del gimnasio mismo, aquí las familias y parejas pasan sus vacaciones soñadas y las noches más románticas que aseguran... - El televisor se apagó

Y un Ash bastante serio y fastidiado hizo una trompetilla - Si como no - Se levantó del sillón y se acercó por la ventana desde donde pudo ver a su pikachu jugando con el azurill de su ahora esposa Misty - Al menos uno de nosotros disfruta el lugar - Buscaba con la mirada a su esposa

Después de la sorpresiva aparición de sus cuñadas quedó relegado a una esquina o evitar los lugares de la casa donde estuvieran todos.

Su llegada por la tarde y las inesperadas visitas le habían quitado toda oportunidad para hacer las paces con ella, por lo que el resto del día solo se la paso encerrado el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Pikachu entró junto con azurill este paso brincando de largo hasta llegar a las piernas de su entrenadora - ¿Te divertiste pequeño? - El asintió salto a sus brazos y ella lo acarició

Ash no dejaba de verla ella traía su cabello suelto, una playera que amarró de un costado dejando descubierto su ombligo y un short de mezclilla corto y unas sandalias.

Ella notó la mirada de Ash - Que tanto miras tu

Él sonrió - A mi esposa ¿acaso es un delito?

Ella desvió la mirada y se alejó - Descarado

Confundido se rascó la cabeza - Pues que me habra dado, que estoy tan fascinado con ella

Su pokémon amarillo le tocó su pierna - Pika pi

Él lo miró - Necesito hablar con ella y yo creo que tendrá que ser hoy cuando todos estén dormidos

Relegado a la habitación más pequeña lo que quedó de esa tarde solo veía a su supuesta esposa nadar y jugar con azurill el único pokémon que había llevado consigo, al caer la noche se quedó esperando un poco a que todos se durmieran, aun escuchaba a las hermanas de Misty danzando por todos lados.

Él mientras encerrado en su habitación trataba de matar el tiempo, hizo un poco de ejercicio, lanzó cartas, jugar piedra, papel y tijera con pikachu y perdió así hasta que los escucho subir a sus habitaciones.

Violeta fue la primera en ir a dormir - Bueno yo ya me voy a acostar la belleza necesita tiempo y descanso así que buenas noches - El se acercó a su puerta y la entreabrió escudriñando donde dormían cada una.

Vio entrar a Violeta iba a la última puerta, luego Daisy y Tracey se fueron a dormir - Amor creo que por hoy podemos dormir tranquilos, mañana será otro día - Le dijo Tracey

Ella asintió y abrió la primer puerta - Tal vez si pero creo que sería mejor si vamos y - Se dio la vuelta hacia el cuarto de Ash, el rápidamente cerró por completo y como pudo disimulo

\- No, amor, no es necesario para eso estamos todos aquí para asegurarnos que no pase nada - Ella suspiró - Bueno descansen niñas buena noche

Alcanzó a escuchar el cierre consecutivo de tres puertas, se acercó a la suya y se asomó - Me lleva ahora para saber cuál es - Cerró su puerta y se quedó con pikachu a esperar un poco para que todos durmieran

Después de media hora salió de su habitación el lugar estaba completamente obscuro se acercó hacia el resto de habitaciones.

Se quedó ahí mirando atento las puertas tratando de elegir la correcta para poder entrar y hablar con su esposa.

Suspiro y se acercó a la puerta la abrió lentamente - Misty - Habló pero nadie contestó - Misty estás aquí - Escaneó toda la habitación con la poca luz que había buscando una señal para afirmar que ahí estaba ella, cuando noto colgado el bikini de Misty

Al notarlo entro ahora seguro de que ella estaba ahí, sin hacer ningún ruido entró y se acercó hasta la cama, la cual podía notarse un cuerpo ahí acostado.

Se sentó a un costado aclaró su garganta - Mist necesito hablar contigo, sé que debes estar furiosa conmigo y que debes pensar lo peor de mi, pero es de verdad que lo que e hecho solo es por ti bueno la parte de casarme y eso, aunque lo de esa noche no está muy claro

Al pensar en ello se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca pensando en lo que si recordaba.

Se acercó aun más a la cama - Vamos Misty sabes que yo sería incapaz de... - Se callo de golpe haciendo señas que lo dieran a entender - Si no me atrevo ni a besarte, y mira que lo e intentado muchas veces como en la fiesta después de competir en la liga de Kanto, o cuando ibas a visitar a mi mama o cuando yo te visitaba en realidad lo e intentado varias veces, sé que el alcohol hace que uno haga cosas pero tanto como para... - Suspiro fastidiado - Misty por favor contes...

En eso escucho una puerta abrirse y una luz alumbrarlo - Vaya, vaya así que no conforme con mi hermana ahora quieres hacer de las tuyas conmigo

Asustado pasó saliva y volteó encontrándose a una Lily en ropa interior - Pero como, yo creí que tu… - En eso Lily encendió la luz y Ash pudo ver que todos los bikinis estaban en esa habitación, apenado agito sus manos negando - No, no, no es lo que crees yo solo quería

\- Si ya sé lo que querías, y más después de haber visto mi escultura de cristal, pero eso y lo que ves ahora es todo lo que tendrás de mí

Ash se sonrojó tanto que parecía un scizor, se tapó los ojos y se dio media vuelta - Perdóname Lily yo, yo, yo - Salió corriendo, pero se estampo con la pared, se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Tras el susto entró a la habitación sin fijarse donde pisaba tropezó con una mesa dio una voltereta y quedó en el suelo boca arriba.

Aturdido por el golpe y más rojo que un scizor suspiro profundamente, pikachu se acercó curioso - ¿Pika pí, pikachu?

\- Me fue peor de lo que esperaba

La noche pasó y temprano por la mañana rodeado por las hermanas era recriminado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Daisy estaba cruzada de brazos - No es posible que seas así de degenerado, primero Misty, ahora intentarlo con Lily, que lo quieres es ver a todas mis hermanas desnudas esa es tu fantasía o que ya solo falta Violeta y yo para que quedes satisfecho o que

Violeta se sonrojó por su intento de seducir a Ash - Es un depravado yo creo que deberíamos dejar a Misty viuda - Comentó para disimular

Ash se enojó - Un momento esa no era mi intención, yo quería...

Lily lo interrumpio de inmediato - Si yo se que querías, pero ni creas, no niego que antes de lo de Misty te hubiera dicho que sí, digo no estás nada mal y un par de veces sí nos imagine teniendo...

\- ¡Lily! - Gritaron las otras tres hermanas

Ella aclaró la garganta - Pero ahora ya estás casado con la feita, digo con Misty se que soy irresistible, pero soy tu cuñada así que contrólate

\- ¡No yo lo que quería es estar con Misty¡

Misty se sonrojo - ¡Que!

Nervioso dio un paso hacia atrás - No Bueno, no me refería a eso yo lo que quería decir es que - Puso sus manos enfrente protegiéndose - Claro que si quisiera, pero no fui a eso, bueno ¡ultimadamente es mi esposa no!

Daisy puso sus manos en la cadera y miró a su esposo, para luego mirarlo a el - ¡¿Que estás loco!?

Tracey intervino - No te equivoques, esto solo es temporal para callar a los medios y no pongan en duda la reputación de Misty y el apellido waterflower no se vea manchado y una vez que los medios se distraigan con otra nota se divorcian y vuelven a la normalidad

Ash se cruzó de brazos y miró a pikachu - Pues si pero mientras

Daisy gritó furiosa - ¡No hay ningún mientras! te lo advierto abstente de cruzarte con cualquiera de nosotros mientras estemos aquí y lo que dure esta situación

Lily asintió saliendo de la habitación, Misty no dijo nada así que ella junto con Daisy y Tracey se alejaron.

Mientras que Violeta se quedó ahí y al ver que se habían alejado lo suficiente para que no la escucharan le habló en secreto - Si querías ir a mi habitación solo tenías que decirlo sabía que no podías resistir

\- ¡QUE!

\- Shhh nos oiran - Se alejó caminando de manera sexy lo que hacia que su figura resaltar un poco y volteó de manera agresiva - ¡Y mantente lejos de nosotras! - Le cerró un ojo y se fue

Ash suspiro suspiro - Genial le gusto a la loca - Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón pikachu se acercó y recargó la espalda en el.

\- Ahora que pikachu, como voy a convencer a Misty de quedarse a mi lado si me odia y sus hermanas no dejan ni que me acerque

El día transcurrió igual pero en donde se parará Ash era tratado como intruso y ya sea coqueteado por Violeta, insultado por Lily amenazado por Tracey hecho menos por Daisy e ignorado por Misty.

Durante la comida Ash intentaba preparar algo especial para Misty, Violeta se lo comía y en respuesta se le insinuaba, el fastidiado solo suspiraba y trataba de acercarse a Misty y alejarse de Violeta.

Después en un intento de estar a solas con Misty quedó encerrado en el baño mientras Lily se bañaba, pero pudo escaparse antes de que ella se diera cuenta gracias a pikachu.

Intentando darle un regalo en una pequeña caja puso arena y la adorno con hermosas conchas y moluscos, pero antes de poder entregársela a Misty, Daisy la encontró y la lanzó por la ventana.

En un intento más directo cuando Misty salió hacia a la playa sola, pero al querer seguirla Tracey le impido el paso.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que su luna de hiel había empezado y no fue hasta que mientras él estaba afuera con pikachu tomando el sol tratando de idear una nueva forma de acercarse a ella una oportunidad se presentó.

Las hermanas sensacionales y Tracey salieron a donde estaba el en la parte posterior de la casa que daba al mar donde la casa y las rocas que la rodeaban hacían un pequeño muelle privado donde tenían una lancha.

Y como todos los días Misty salió a nadar el la miraba desde arriba de las rocas donde había estado las últimas dos horas, se quedó viendo a esa hermosa mujer de curvas perfectas, cabellera larga y anaranjada nadando con esas largas piernas torneadas.

Pero en eso noto algo diferente Daisy y Tracey se habían desaparecido mientras que Lily y Violeta usando unos bikinis bastante reveladores subieron a la lancha.

Arrancaron y empezaron a preparar las cosas para esquiar en agua, Lily encendió la lancha, con una sonrisa traviesa vio cómo Violeta entró al agua y mientras Lily arrancaba Violeta y Misty se disponían esquiar las vio alejarse y comenzó a formular un plan para poder estar a solas con Misty.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando las vio volver, pero alcanzó escuchar los refunfuños de Lily.

Al llegar ella se seguía quejando, acercó la lancha y bajo de esta - Hay eso lo que sacó por ser buena hermana el aire arruinó mi peinado por eso no me había metido al agua y ahora quedó arruinado por el aire

Misty y Violeta salieron del agua por las escaleras del fondo e interceptaron a su hermana.

Violeta la miro - No te preocupes solo necesitas una cepillada y usar de mi tratamiento, ven te lo voy a dar

Misty se dirigió a la lancha - Estás mujeres y sus cabelleras

Al ir camino a la lancha Ash se acercó para interceptarla - Hola - Ella no le contestó - Con este sol ya te ves completamente bronceada te va muy bien ese tono tostado

Sin hacerle ningún caso subió a la lancha para revisar su línea.

Ash insistió - Mist los últimos días he intentado hablar contigo pero todo me sale mal o se me complica es que...

\- Misty Lily dice que ya no va a salir se va arreglar el peinado así que te toca manejar

Misty negó con la cabeza - No, primero tu a mi y luego yo por qué luego te haces la desentendida y no lo haces y a mi ya no me toca

Ash volteó y miró a pikachu y él sonrió asintiendo, volviendo a ellas les comentó muy animado - Y si yo las jalo a las dos

Violeta mordió su labio inferior - A si - Con una sonrisa traviesa asintió - A mi me párese perfecto así podemos disfrutar ambas

Misty levanto los hombros - De acuerdo vamos

Se fueron a la parte posterior de la lancha, pero Ash tomó del equipo de pesca una navaja y Violeta le cedió el paso a Misty a si que ella subió primero al borde de la lancha.

Al momento que ella subió Violeta empezó a aflojar la línea de Misty miro a Ash y le guiño el ojo.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió, así que Violeta subió con Misty y ambas se lanzaron en un clavado.

Mientras ellas estaban sumergidas Ash cortó la línea de Violeta dejándola sobre puesta y aseguró la de Misty.

Al salir a flote Ash puso detrás las manos con el cuchillo, mientras que Misty y Violeta tomaron sus líneas - Listo

Ash encendió el motor y arrancó jalando a Misty y dejando atrás a Violeta con una cara de sorpresa solo los vio alejarse - ¿Acaso me equivoqué de línea?

Ash desde lejos levantó el pulgar sonriéndole a pikachu quien saludaba muy contento.

Empezó a avanzar hacia el mar alejándose de la casa acercándose un poco a la zona pública cuando el motor empezó a ahogarse.

Y Ash lo apago - Bien hasta que algo me sale bien

Misty al hundirse nadó hacía el bote - ¿Y ahora? ¿qué pasó?

\- Pues el motor que no arranca - Se acercó a la orilla con Misty, ella intentaba subir pero estaba muy alto - ¿Te ayudó?

\- ¡No!

\- Bueno, voy a revisar el motor - Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa

Mientras que Misty intentaba subir pero era muy complicado - Rayos - Se sujetaba del bote, pero no tenía la fuerza para subir

Ash se volvió a asomar - ¿Te ayudó?

Ella no lo miro y orgullosa contestó - Si - Le dijo de mala manera

El se inclinó con una gran sonrisa la tomó de los costado y sin problema la subió.

Ella se hizo aun lado, tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse - Maldita sea mi suerte

\- Pues la mía comienza a mejorar - Mantenía su sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba la lancha - Es cierto lo que te decía te va muy bien ese tono tostado

Ella lo ignoro - Si, si mira no insistas no pienso dirigirte la palabra, mejor será buscar la manera de regresar

\- Pues a menos que capturemos un pokémon ahora para que jalar la lancha no hay más opción que reparar el motor

Incrédula se cruzó de brazos - A si y aquí donde conseguiremos un mecánico

\- Ja que poca fe y luego como para que tienes marido

Con una sonrisa orgullosa - De adorno, solo de eso me sirve

El la miro serio - Eso dolió, con que desprecio lo dices

\- Qué más puedo sentir por ti después de lo que me hiciste

El desvió la mirada - Pero ya hice todo para que me perdonaras, que te cases, me case, que luna de miel, luna de miel, que ahora dicen las hermanas que siempre ya no, pues ya no total de qué estoy aquí pintado como un idiota

Misty arrojó la toalla - Y que querías después de lo que me hiciste, yo esperaba una gran boda con flores, orquesta, burbujas en todo el lugar mientras salía a mi luna de miel y que mi vestido blanco reflejara mi pureza

Ash asintió desviando la mirada apenado.

Ella lo miró de manera severa - Y en vez de eso que tuve, un simple brindis con un montón de desconocidos, periodistas, un juez tan sordo que su discurso lo gritó, describiendo lo hermoso del matrimonio ah y lo peor una luna de miel, sin romance, sin misterio, sin - Se sonrojó - Hacer el amor

Ash suspiró decepcionado - Si

Una vez más lo miro muy molesta - Y todo por qué quien yo creí que era mi amigo abusó de mí de manera brutal

\- ¿Y como sabes que fui brutal?

Sonrojada y nerviosa parpadeo muchas veces - Pues... por qué... pues... es que... por qué debió ser así si no como

El le sonrió - Pero no te acuerdas

Ella negó con la cabeza - No

\- Pues yo si

Sorprendida lo miro - Tu si - El asintió - ¿Y?

Ash se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró mirándola con deseo, apenada se sentó y el frente a ella en el borde de la lancha

Desconcertada lo miró - Pero ¿como fue? - Pregunto nerviosa y apenada

El se sentó junto a ella - Pues... dime ¿hasta donde te acuerdas?

\- Pues... hasta que bailamos en la sala solo eso

Él sonrió y empezó a contarle - Pues después de que te quedaste dormida te tomé entre mis brazos y te subí por las escaleras, pero como yo también había tomado mucho pues me costó trabajo llegar y en esas condiciones pues me metí a la primera habitación que vi no fue que quisiera meterme a la habitación de Daisy y Tracey

Misty asintió - Pues si, me parece obvio ¿y luego? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues te deje sobre la cama y con todo el alcohol que traía encima y la desvelada pues yo también me acosté y poco a poco me acerque hasta que quede junto a ti y en eso entre abrí los ojos y vi como te desabrochaste el vestido

Sonrojada abrió los ojos al máximo - ¿Yo? De verdad hice eso enfrente de ti, no no puede ser posible lo habrás soñado

\- Después regresaste conmigo y nos abrazamos muy fuerte - La abrazo emulando lo que le acababa de decir - Te recargaste en mi pecho, empezaste a acariciarme y pues yo la verdad no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, pero con todo lo que habíamos bebido me di cuenta de lo que podía pasar y te miré recordándote que pues los dos estábamos indispuestos

Misty asintió dándole la razón - ¿Y?

\- Tu te reíste diciendo que no importaba que los dos en ese momento éramos libres que detestabas que tus hermanas te tacharan de mojigata y que no eras feliz que estabas harta de estar atada al gimnasio mientras tus hermanas iban por el mundo cumpliendo sus sueños ¿no es cierto?

Se quedó pensando un momento - Pues si, mucho de eso es cierto ¿pero qué pasó después?

Ash se apenó - Pues te desabrochaste el brasier quejándote que era de tus hermanas, lo aventaste y me seguiste abrazando - Misty estaba completamente roja - Cuando regresaste a mis brazos me dijiste que me querías, que hacía mucho que querías estar a mi lado, pero por culpa del gimnasio no habías podido y entre beso y beso nos entregamos esa noche

Ella quedó callada - Vaya así que fue el alcohol que nos llevó a todo esto

\- Ya ves, sé que no era la manera, pero debes entender que no todo fue mi culpa

Ella asintió - Si, creo que tienes razón, pero dime ¿es verdad todo lo que me dijiste?

Ash la miro a los ojos, luego suspiro - Te quiero demasiado como para mentirte, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada y solo tengo algunos fragmentos, pero no crees que debió ser algo así - Le sonrió

Quedando atónita y con los ojos abiertos - ¡¿Que?! - Se levantó de golpe seguida por el - Así que todo fue solo una mentira, eres un infeliz - Le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó al agua él cayó y mientras salía a flote Misty intentó encender el motor al hacerlo se enojó aun más - Ah si que lo del motor también era mentira

Ella empezó a avanzar - Espera no te vayas, me voy ahogar la orilla está muy lejos

Misty tomó una dona para flotar y se la lanzó, él avanzó hasta ella - Espera no te vayas

Sin mirar atrás se fue muy furiosa dejando a su esposo atrás.

Habían pasado algunas horas y al muelle privado venía regresando la lancha de las waterflowers, en ella venía Tracey, pikachu y Daisy, Misty estaba a la orilla del muelle - ¿Lo encontraron?

Tracey negó con la cabeza y pikachu agacho la mirada - Nada, ni la llanta encontramos

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de ella - Y sí apareció un gyarados o sí lo encontraron unos sharpedo o la llanta se desinfló y se hundió - Unas lágrimas empezaron a salirse - Y aquí que solo lo ignorábamos y humillamos le restregamos la culpa cuánto debió sufrir y todo porque no lo quise escuchar cuando yo siempre… siempre lo…

Pikachu olfateo y volteo emocionado - ¡Pika pika!

En eso otra lancha se acercaba hacia el muelle de ellos en el venían cuatro chicas que venían riendo y un Ash bastante contento se acercaron hasta quedar junto a la lancha donde estaba Tracey.

Pikachu saltó hacia su amigo y una de las mujeres lo acaricio - Este es tu poderoso pikachu ¿verdad?

Ash sonrió - Así es vamos amigo, muchas gracias muchachas - El salto hacia la otra lancha mientras que Tracey le sonreía a la chicas para después recibir un codazo de parte de Daisy

Las 4 abrían y cerraban la mano despidiéndose de manera coqueta y la que manejaba le guiño el ojo - Adiós Ashi, nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Misty molesta - Óyeme tu como te atreves a citarte con mi marido en mi cara - En eso Ash subió al muelle seguido por Tracey y Daisy con pikachu en el hombro y en la mano la dona que le había aventado Misty

Las chicas se miraron - ¿Casado? ¿Que no es soltero? bueno no importa lo que pasa en la isla espuma se queda aquí nos vemos Ashi - Las chicas arrancaron y se fueron

Daisy empezó a reclamar - Mira pero que poca… vergüenza

\- Aquí una preocupada mientras tu te la pasabas con esas resbalosas - Le recrimino Misty

Ash la miró molesto - ¿Y como por que tendría ganas de regresar? además de no ser por ellas yo ya me habría ahogado la corriente era fuerte y la orilla estaba muy lejos

Lily fue la siguiente en reclamar - Sí claro y qué mejor que irte con las primeras que te encontraste no olvidando que aquí estaba tu mujer

Ash empezó a caminar hacia la casa seguido por los demás, Violeta le reclamó de manera simultánea - Habiendo aquí mas para ti te fuiste con esas, en lugar de estar con tu esposa

Ash volteo los ojos mientras avanzaba y escuchaba toda la cantaleta, que también le dio Daisy - No eres mas que un degenerado que no piensas en otra cosa que la carne

Fastidiado caminaba aun mas rápido pero lo seguían sin despegarse, volteo ligeramente - Sí claro tenía muchas ganas de volver para ver como se la pasan despreciándome o insultándome no gracias

Entraron a la casa y Ash seguía avanzando al entrar aventó la dona a un lado y siguió avanzando, pero Misty le volvió a reclamar - Has puesto en duda mi nombre una vez mas gracias a ti quedo en ridículo delante de la gente

\- ¿A mi?

Mas que furiosa le escupía sus palabras sin medirlas - Si tu ¿te parese muy bien abandonar a tu mujer para irte por ahí con esas?

Fastidiado se detuvo - No, no me parece ni bien ni correcto que una esposo lo haga, pero nosotros ni estamos casados, ni en luna de miel y ni eres mi mujer - Respondió de manera severa mientras que pikachu bajo de su hombro

\- Pero la gente no lo sabe para todos los demás yo soy tu esposa, seguramente se rieron de mi de como ves la cara de tonta

Fastidiado se acercó a la barra y tomó una botella de agua - No les dije que era casado

Misty se ofendió y lo miró quitándole la botella de agua - Ah con que no estas casado, soltero ¿No?

El le quito la botella y la abrió - Por su puesto que soltero ultimadamente sí soy muy soltero sí no que vendría siendo

Daisy intervino - Tú no eres mas que un…

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que digas porque te lo contesto!

Daisy lo pensó dos veces y callo, pero Tracey intervino - Oye que te crees tu - Se irguió tratando de imponerse

Pero Ash lo miró de manera retadora - Anda inténtalo nada mas no falles por que después voy yo y hasta la cara vas ir a recoger

Daisy sujeto el brazo de Tracey - Suficiente aquí

Ash la interrumpió - ¡AQUÍ SE VAN A CALLAR TODOS! YA ME TIENEN ARTOS TODOS USTEDES ¡Y NO CREAN QUE NO TENGO LOS PANTALONES SUFICIENTES COMO PARA NO DEFENDERME SÍ HE AGUANTADO TANTO HA SIDO POR ELLA!

Misty se señalo - ¡¿Por mi?¡ ah mira tú qué amable

Asintió - ¡Si! - Desvió la mirada - Para ver si conseguía que me quisieras tan sí quieras un poco

Misty quedó callada sorprendida por las palabras de Ash, pero una vez mas Daisy habló - Quererte, quererte después de…

Dio un paso al frente muy seguro - Así es después de esa noche y por esa noche por que sí he aguantado tanto es por lo loco que estaba por estar con ella y ya que ustedes nadamas la atan a ese gimnasio he intentado mantenerme a su lado, por lo que se hace por amor siempre tiene una disculpa

Tracey asintió - Bueno eso sí

Las tres hermanas sensacionales lo miraron - Tracey/cuñado

Misty lo miró aun confundida se acercó con el molesta - Pero tú sí que no tienes vergüenza, aquí gritando de amor y en la primer oportunidad te vas con otras además de que tu me dejaste esa noche que estabas enamorado de otra que no creías que te aceptara

\- Piénsalo bien en lo que te dije era de ti de quien hablaba la mujer hermosa que estaba atrapada y no creía posible que pudiera tener a mi lado

Misty quedo callada y se señalo - Pero…

\- ¡Sí tú! ¡siempre has sido tú! la única, la razón por la que empecé a viajar solo al darme cuenta que jamas serias reemplazada

Ella negó con la cabeza - Sí como no está es otra de tus mentiras si no, cómo es que en la primera oportunidad te fuiste con esas

\- ¡Y que querias! ¡Que me ahogara para darte gusto! solo así ibas a estar feliz, así todo se iba a resolver o que me quedara ahí esperando a ver si regresabas por cuando desde que estamos juntos solo me has mostrado desprecio, me ignoras y me tratan con la punta del pie, sí seguramente iban a regresar por mi

Ella se quedó callada - Mira eso es por lo que me hiciste desde que me case contigo soy viuda porque para mi no eres mas un ente sin voz que solo estorba

\- ¿A sí? - Apretó los puños - Entonces no tiene caso que este aquí encerrado - Camino hacia la puerta

Rumbo a su cuarto Misty desvió la mirada de manera orgullosa - ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Irte con esas?

\- Con esas o las que me encuentra vámonos pikachu

Ella lo alcanzo - ¡A no con esas no!

El la miró serio - Ahora resulta que estas celosa no - Comento de manera sarcástica

Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, se rió nerviosa y luego de manera hipócrita, ahí frente a el lo miró molesta - Celosa ya jaja por favor, lo que me preocupa es que te vayas con cualquiera y pongas entre dicho mi reputación y el apellido de mi familia - Se alejó dándole la espalda

Daisy afirmó orgullosa - Así se habla… - Callo de golpe cuando Ash la miró molesto

Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Misty - Sí claro hay que cuidar tu reputación y el apellido waterflower todo sea por el honor de las waterflower, pues deberían buscar otra manera que no sea culparme a mi como que Daisy trate mejor a aquellos que le dan un servicio ya que al parecer ella no conoce tratar con dignidad a aquellos que la atienden, menos aun ser la cabeza de esta familia al no saber guiar a sus hermanas

La mayor de las waterflower se cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada ignorándolo.

\- Podría ser mas humilde sí Tracey tuvieras los pantalones para decir algo mas que sí mi amor, manchar su apellido no se preocupen de que lo haga yo ya lo han manchado suficiente, Lily que no sabe otra cosa que cuidar de su apariencia y seguir la vida libertina que los artistas tienen pero sin comprender el arte solo conoce la belleza superficial.

Lily le dio la espalda.

\- Oh y Violeta la que no a parado de perseguirme y no por que le guste sino por no puede creer que alguien le dijo que no, ustedes tres siempre han usado a su hermana para olvidarse de responsabilidades y hacer lo que quieren ustedes son como la figuras de porcelana, son hermosas si, se ven preciosas en un escaparate, y resaltan en donde las pongan, pero huecas no tienen nada de valor dentro

Todos quedaron callados, por último miró a Misty ella solo lo vio de reojo - Sí Misty siempre estuve enamorado, por que eras diferente a tus hermanas, por que tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, porque eras un espíritu libre, pero ya no lo eres ahora eres su títere ¡y como yo no pienso formar parte de su absurda vitrina! me largo

El camino para tomar sus cosas Misty lo alcanzó - ¿A donde vas?

\- A hacer lo que tu nunca te atreviste, luchar por mis metas y ser dueño de mi vida, así que felicidades ya eres una Waterflower - Se alejó con pikachu dejándola atrás

 **Reviews:**

 **mimato bombon kou:** Asi es el mayor problema son las hermanas así que que te párese como explote las personalidades de las hermanas?

 **Pokeshipping Fun2019:** Bueno aquí como comentaba fue mas sentimental, me estoy yendo por otra linea muy diferente a la que yo acostumbro espero les guste.

 **Scarsteban:** Jaja si la verdad es que normalmente escribo acción y me es mas fácil seguir la secuencia no se creo que perdí ese detalle, pero aquí lo corregir gracias a tu observación, espero haya quedado bien en ese aspecto, y así es todo plan que tuviera Ash se desvaneció, pero esto tendra otro giro.


	5. Orgulloherido

Hola se que a pasado mucho, pero entre la universidad el trabajo y proyectos hace un rato que termine este capítulo, pero luego lo perdí y después tuve que revisarlo al no recordar en que me había quedado asi que espero les juste mientras actualizo todas mis historias y mas ahora que se acercan vacaciones, tengo muchas ideas para todas mis historias y unas nuevas asi que ya quiero compartirlas, asi espero leerlos pronto.

Por el honor de las waterflower 

Capítulo 5: El orgullo herido

En la casa de la sra. Ketchum, Ash estaba de visita y para mantener su cabeza ocupada ayudaba a su mamá con el jardín, por lo que traía solo una playera blanca sin mangas pegada, un pantalón de mezclilla roto su gorra mirando hacia atrás y unos tenis rotos, temprano por la mañana había ido a comprar unos costales de tierra y uno a uno los empezó a vaciar siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre tomó un gran costal de tierra y lo llevaba hacia el fondo junto a un par de macetas.

En ese momento la radio que ella tenía en la ventana que daba al jardín sonaba y la música armonizaba mientras trabajaba, pikachu cargaba una pequeña planta con las raíces envueltas por una bolsa negra.

En eso Delia subió el volumen del radio cuando una canción que ella conocía empezó, Ash la reconoció tras haber viajado a México ya la había escuchado, pero no le había puesto mucha atención - Aaaaaaaay, de aquel que a las mujeres les da el amor y el dinero, cuando menos se lo piensan se queda en el puro cuero, por eso yo vivo errante sin confiar en la mujeeeeeeeeeerer, cariñitos de un instante, y no volverlos a ver

\- Por eso yo vivo errante sin confiar en la mujeeeeeeeeeerer

\- Cariñitos de un instante, y no volverlos a ver - Ash sonreía al oír la canción, y entre recordando la letra cantaba por lo bajo, mientras pensaba en ella

\- No haaaaaaaaaaay que estar comprometidos en las cosas del querer, solteras o con marido siempre es buena la mujer aunque me veas inocente en las cosas del amoooooor, no me gusta lo corriente consumo de lo mejor.

\- Aunque me veas inocente en las cosas del amoooooor,

\- No me gusta lo corriente consumo de lo mejor - Delia lo miro y pikachu sonrió, al llegar al fondo del jardín abrió la bolsa empezó a esparcir la tierra, mientras pikachu colocaba la planta en una maceta

Al terminar por un momento se recargó en la cerca mientras escuchaba la canción y siguió trabajando - Loooooooos amores más bonitos son como la verdolaga, nomás le pones tantito y crecen como una plaga y tienes otra ventaja, si cultivas ese amoooooor, que cuando ya se te pasa con un jalón se acabó.

\- Y tienes otra ventaja, si cultivas ese amoooooor - Tomó otro de los costales y miró a su mamá ambos se sonrieron

\- Que cuando ya se te pasa con un jalón se acabó - En ese momento un auto se acercaba el lo noto y lo reconoció en eso de el salió Daisy, movió los ojos y siguió trabajando

Haciendo uso de un atuendo semi formal donde dejaba ver un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatos, bolso de diseñador y unas gafas oscuras camino hasta el jardín dejando el auto en la avenida principal.

Delia salió al jardín pero Ash le hizo una seña para que no se acercara, mientras llevaba el último costal de tierra, Daisy lo miro - Ketchum es mi deber comunicarme contigo por el bien de mi familia y de mi hermana menor que se encuentra completamente...

Ash movió los ojos - Bueno ya deja de darle tantas vueltas y dime ¿que quieres? - Ordenó molesto

Daisy apretó los labios indignados y desvío la mirada - Vulgar, como decía vengo a hablar de mi hermanita

\- Ah de mi esposa ¿y que ya la pusieron a trabajar en el gimnasio o que?

Una vez mas se mostró ofendida, negó con la cabeza - No, ella está en el auto, pero como su hermana mayor...

Con un rostro serio la volvió a interrumpir - Bueno pues si ella quiere pedir, reclamar o decir algo que venga y lo haga en persona

\- Es que yo vengo en su nombre

\- Pues en mi nombre, le contesto que si quiere hablar conmigo lo haga ella por que contigo no quiero ni cruzar palabra o que ahora no soy suficiente si quiera para que me dirija la palabra

Ella lo barrió con la mirada - Grosero infeliz - Se alejó

Delia se acercó - Hijo quieres que...

El la miro - No te preocupes ma, lo haré de la manera mas tranquila posible

Ella asintió - De acuerdo

En eso del auto bajo Misty ella caminó hasta el, vestía de una manera poco usual se parecía a sus hermanas un vestido hasta las rodillas, aretes, maquillada y con el cabello recogido, al verla una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pikachu se emocionó y quiso correr a ella como siempre lo hacia, pero Ash lo freno.

Cuando ella llegó a la cerca, Ash salió - Veo que ya te aceptaron en su aquelarre tus hermanitas verdad, ya te ven como una de ellas, hasta el uniforme te dieron - Comentó sarcástico - Ven hablemos por acá - Caminaron aun costado de la casa, se quedaron uno junto al otro - Dime ¿que necesitas?

Ella muy seria se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda - Ya lo sabes vengo por el divorcio

\- Ya te lo había dicho, no te lo doy - Le contestó con un tono calmado

Ella desconcertada lo miro - Pero es que tu no puedes hacer eso...

\- Pues según la ley si puedo

Ella se molesto - Bueno entonces peleare te acusare de lo que sea para disolver este matrimonio, de abandono de hogar o de...

\- Espérate, cual abandono se hogar, si mi casa está aquí en pueblo paleta

Aún mas molesta continuó - Bueno entonces acusame tu a mi

\- Yo no tengo ninguna prisa

\- ¡Pero yo si! - Suspiró y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Por que Ash? ¿Por que me haces esto?

Serio la miró a los ojos - Por que tu y toda tu familia me humillaron, lastimaron y usaron por eso y quiero que entiendas lo que yo sentí

El dio un par de pasos alejándose, pero al hacerlo ella le habló de nuevo - No será cuestión de orgullo

Ash suspiro y regreso con ella - Vaya por fin lo entendiste

Ella lo miró decepcionada - Debí suponerlo, el orgullo eso es lo que realmente te duele y lo que te mantiene así ¿no? en fin no importa mas ¿que quieres?

\- Pues eso es lo difícil, por que en cuestión de orgullo hay quienes lo venden sin dudarlo y otros que lo mantienen como su prioridad hasta el último momento de sus vidas.

Molesta le hablo apretando los dientes - Ya dilo ¿Que quieres? Que mis hermanas le expliquen a la prensa para que tu carrera no se vea afectada por esto ¿o que quieres?

Serio la miro - A ti

Sorprendida abrió los ojos al máximo y lo miro - ¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Como lo oíste, que seas mi mujer, pero mi mujer de a deveras, pero de todo a todo lo que debe ser una esposa por una semana y después de eso te daré el divorcio

Ella no entendía bien - Pero tú hablabas de tu orgullo como maestro pokemon

\- ¡Tu hablabas de mi orgullo! Yo hablaba del tuyo y el de tus hermanitas sensacionales así que esa es mi condición

\- ¡Antes me muero!

Serio y sin dudar le contestó - Entonces yo seré viudo, pero no te daré el divorcio - Se regresó al jardín, pero al llegar a la puerta la miro - Ah y si cambias de opinión mi casa esta al fondo de esta calle en la colina - Entró dejándola sin palabras

Ella resopló y se regresó al auto molesta, esa misma tarde en la residencia de las waterflower Misty estaba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo mientras que en la sala sus hermanas discutían después de que ella les contó lo que le había dicho Ash.

Violeta caminaba de un lugar a otro - Pero ese idiota que se a creído, pero la que va ir soy yo

Lily la miró con los ojos entrecerrados - No es lo mismo ademas ya te rechazó mil veces, no creo que quieras la mil uno

Daisy las detuvo - Bueno aquí se tiene que resolver de una vez por todas y la mejor manera es que se le ponga un hasta aquí a ese tipo que vayan unos tipos y que le den un buen susto

Tracey negó con la cabeza - Ash es miembro honorario de los hombres G Pokemon eso no lo va a intimidar así que debemos buscar otra manera

En eso por las escaleras bajo Misty con una maleta, al verla todos la cuestionaron - ¿Que piensas hacer? ¿A dónde vas?

Misty se detuvo al bajar y los miro - Solo hay una manera de solucionarlo y eso es cumpliendo su petición

Lily en un tono fresa muy marcado le hizo comentarios - Pero el sigue viviendo con su mama que oso que te vean viviendo en el pueblucho ese y peor aun con tu suegra

\- El tiene su casa propia

Violeta sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca de asco - Pero es un simple entrenador seguro es una chozita sin muebles y de seguro ni baño tiene

\- No importa, lo que quiero hacer ahora es resolver esto

Daisy se interpuso en el camino y la tomó de los hombros - Pero ¿acaso estas loca? No es seguro

\- Para mi o para el apellido - Le saco la vuelta y se fue

Ya era de noche Ash estaba en su casa se acababa de bañar traía un pants y una playera holgadas con una toalla alrededor del cuello y con el extremo derecho se secaba el cabello, caminaba descalzo y en el sillón de la sala pikachu acostado descansando, cuando en eso tocaron su puerta.

Camino hasta la puerta al abrir se encontró con una Misty bastante seria el sorprendido sonrió - Misty - En su puerta con una maleta pequeña y con la misma apariencia de en la mañana, pero con una pañoleta en la cabeza y una gabardina para que no la reconocieran

\- Estoy tan harta de esta situación, que vengo dispuesta a todo para que al fin termine esto

Ash se hizo aun lado para que ella pasara - Al parecer sigues usando el disfraz de Waterflower, en fin ya te relajaras pues bienvenida a mi casa, no es mucho, pero no le falta nada

Ella miró el lugar era una casa grande un tanto austera, pero muy acogedora - Vaya

\- Lo sé, lo sé no es como la mansión de tus hermanas, pero tiene todo lo necesario

El no dejaba de verla - ¿Que tanto me miras?

\- El trapo que traes en la cabeza ¿si sabes que lo traes?

Ella se sonrojó molesta - Claro que lo sé, es para que no me reconozcan

Ash con una mueca incrédula y una leve sonrisa la miro - No pues si estás irreconocible "claro" - Le dijo sarcástico y burlonamente

Ella apretó los labios y se quitó la pañoleta - Bueno ya me la quite ¿feliz?

\- Pues estaría más feliz si te quitaras todo ese disfraz de waterflower, pero con eso me conformo, en fin ven que te voy a mostrar lo que hay - La llevo al centro del lugar - Esta es la casa donde debiste haber vivido desde la boda, esta es la sala - Le señalo un sillón en el fondo frente a una pantalla empotrada en la pared - Este el comedor - Justo atrás de la sala una pequeña mesa de madera donde había un par de libros - Ven aquí está mi cocina cómo debe ser una cocina - En el otro extremo de la casa detrás de un muro donde solo había una simple cortina en lugar de puerta entraron a una cuarto donde había una tarja, un par de gavetas y una estufa portátil

Ella podía ver lo austero de la casa, aunque no sabía mucho de cómo debía lucir una casa realmente ya que ella vivían en el gimnasio y casi no salía a menos que fuera necesario.

Ash siguió mostrándole - Aquí en estas gambetas está la vajilla, vasos, platos y cubiertos todo está aquí ah y aquí siempre hay para preparar algo de comer tanto para nosotros como para los pokemon

Ella solo lo seguía tratando de entender cómo es que Ash tenia todo eso en su casa cuando le había dado tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Mira aquí está para que laves los trastes - Le señalo debajo de la tarja para que viera sus productos de limpieza - Aquí está el jabón, líquido para limpiar pisos, y todo lo necesario para hacer limpieza ah y aquí - Le señalo un bote sobre la tarja - En esto preparas el jabón para lavar los trastes, y esto es un sácate que sirve los mismo que tus hermanitas - Ella lo miro extrañada - Para fregar, ah y esto... - Tomó un sartén

\- ¡Si, si es una sartén! ¡¿Que piensas enseñarme cada parte de la casa!?

El asintió - Pues si a partir de hoy esta será tu casa también así que debes de saber dónde está cada cosa

\- Pues no es necesario no soy tan inútil como para no saber que es cada cosa ni como se usa

\- Pues me alegra, debo preparar mis cosas para mañana y de cenar me preparaba un cafecito para acompañar con un poco de pan y me gustaría que tu me lo sirvieras - Comentó señalando el pasillo sobre la lumbre - Salió de la cocina y se fue al comedor junto a pikachu

Ella se quedó sola en la cocina viendo a su alrededor, mientras que Ash sonreía de manera traviesa se sentó para hacer un par de notas en su libreta, pikachu lo miro cuando Misty quiso tomar el pocillo se quemo y lo dejó caer derramando el café en el suelo, intentó levantarlo, pero estaba demasiado caliente y lo soltó de golpe nuevamente haciendo más escándalo.

Con su gabardina sujeto el pocillo para café luego busco una taza y la agarró de los trastes sucios sin decir nada se la llevó a Ash puso la taza en la mesa e intentó servir el café, pero al hacerlo solo salieron un par de gotas.

Ash suspiro y negó con la cabeza Misty hizo un leve gesto de dolor acompañado de un puchero - Me queme

\- Ahí debes tener mas cuidado... - Ella asintió con una sonrisa - El café está muy caro - Su sonrisa se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un mueca de molestia - En fin te voy a explicar lo que tienes que hacer ven, - Entraron a la última habitación del lugar que era la recamara - Mañana a las 7 de la mañana te levantas preparas el desayuno yo llego al cuarto para las 8, - Le decía mientras programaba un viejo despertador - Desayunamos luego arreglas la casa y lavas todo eso - Le señalo un bote de ropa sucia

Ella abrió al máximo los ojos - ¡Lavar¡ ¡lavar todo eso!

\- Seguro mi vida ni modo que gaste en la tintorería hay que ahorrar

\- Bueno total... supongo que es rápido con la lavadora

\- ¿Mmm? Pues si seguramente con lavadora a de ser más rápido, lástima que no tenga - Ella dejó caer sus hombros decepcionada - Una vez que hayas hecho eso debes de checar toda la casa ver que le hace falta yo regreso a las 3 de la tarde del trabajo me dejas una lista de lo que le haga falta a la casa y otra de la despensa y nos vamos a comprarlo regresamos tu haces la comida y yo me hago cargo de la casa comemos y nos ponemos a entrenar

Ella lo miro - Si tu crees que me vas a intimidar con todo eso, estás muy mal, yo hacía el doble de cosas en el gimnasio, bueno excepto tal vez cocinar y lavar, pero el resto es pan comido

Ash asintió - Me parece Perfecto, bien creo que hoy no podemos hacer mucho así que vamos a dormir...

\- Si... ¿que?

Él tomó la maleta de Misty - Mira la habitación no es tan grande, pero no le falta nada y el baño ya es funcional fue lo primero que instale, claro después de las paredes verdad amigo

Pikachu asintió, Misty lo miro - No entiendo ¿como que tu lo instalaste?

Levantó los hombres haciendo notar la obviedad del significado - Pues que lo construí yo, es decir nosotros mis pokemon y yo hemos estado construyendo la casa - Miro alrededor orgulloso

\- Creí que la habías comprado

El negó con la cabeza, con la maleta de ella en la mano avanzó hasta un área que sería para closet, pero aun no lo acababa - Nop, solo compre el terreno y con lo que me pagaron con los hombres G pokémon compre la mayor parte del material y con lo que me dan al ganar en las ligas empecé a construir.

Misty miraba la habitación y se sorprendió pues el lugar tenia un piso de azulejo, estaba muy bien pintado un espacio para un closet largo que solo tenía algunas divisiones de madera hasta llegar al baño, una cama grande y con un buró de cada lado de la cabecera en el techo una lámpara con ventilador.

El dejó la maleta en el closet y salió de ahí con su pijama en la mano - Si quieres puedes acomodar tus cosas

Ella suspiró - Pero esto no tiene cajones ni nada

Ash se quedó pensando cierto - Anótalo mañana lo hago, ten hazlo aquí - Tomo una libreta pequeña del buró y se la dio

Ella la tomó y la revisó había varias hojas con notas todas sobre construcción, algunos dibujos que reconoció que eran de la casa y muchas tachadas en la última hoja limpia hizo la anotación - Listo, voy a cambiarme - Se metió al baño

Ash se rió tratando de que no lo escuchara ella - Bien amigo ahora sí, empecemos, recuerda debemos recuperar a la verdadera Misty

Su pokémon asintió así que salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la sala donde se acostó.

Mientras que Ash levantó las sábanas y el edredón acostándose del lado izquierdo que daba a la puerta de la habitación

Mientras que en el baño, Misty se había desmaquillado, soltó el pelo y se puso una pijama de pana y una blusa.

Nerviosa se miraba en el espejo - Tranquila no creo que él quiera que... - Se sonrojo - Pero si ya lo hicimos una vez podría ser que quiera hacerlo otra vez, además dijo que quería que fuera su mujer de todo a to... - Suspiró

Salió del baño y se quedó parada al pie de la cama, Ash al verla sonrió - Vaya hasta que regresaste ya eres tu

Ella estaba muy sonrojada y no le contestó desviaba la mirada.

Extrañado se paró - ¿Ahora que tienes? - Se acercó y la tomó por los hombros - Ven vamos a dormir - La llevó del lado contrario del que él se había acostado la sentó y él junto a ella - Qué te parece la cama está blandita, blandita - Se movió flexionando las piernas rebotando ligeramente en la cama

Ella se sonrojaba aun mas - Esta bien ya lo haré

Ash sonrió - Excelente

Ella cerró los ojos y levanto los labios esperando un beso, pero Ash solo sonrió y se levanto para acostarse de su lado una vez ahí se rió - ¿No te vas a acostar?

Misty abrió los ojos y al no verlo se giro - ¿Que haces ahi?

\- Acostado me tengo que levantar temprano, ¿tu no te quieres dormir?

\- Pero creí que...

\- ¿Si?

Completamente roja, negó con la cabeza - Nada - Se metió a la cama

Ash sonrió de su buró tomó una pequeña pelota de goma y jugaba con ella mientras que Misty se acomodaba tomó la almohada y la golpeó para acomodarse.

Ash no podía ocultar su sonrisa - Buenas noches

Enojada le contestó - Buenas noches - Volteó - Y podrías apagar las... - Ash lanzo la pelota contra el apagador apagando las luces - Gracias

Aun molesta en poco tiempo quedó dormida muy rápido cuando en eso sentía una mano sobre su muslo que lo acariciaba - Ash ¿qué haces?

El tacto electrizaba su piel, de apoco se sentía despojada de su ropa, en su espalda sentía un cuerpo musculoso pegado a ella, luego daba la vuelta podía sentir los labios pasar de su cuello, a su pecho - Ash no por favor

\- Déjate llevar recuerda eres mía ahora - Esas caricias eran mas y mas intensas pasando por todo su cuerpo lo podía ver, se acerco para besarlo, pero este se desvaneció y ella despertó estaba en la cama sola - ¿Pero que? - Miro el despertador este marcaba 7:30 de la mañana - Ahí no

A toda velocidad se levanto, corrió al closet y se vistió con lo primero que encontró el sol comenzaba a salir, con una falda y una blusa ambas regaladas por sus hermanas y con unos tacones salió hacia la cocina.

Una vez ahí empezó a abrir las gavetas buscando qué preparar, encontró para hacer hot cakes - Con esto ademas vi cientos de veces a Brock hacerlos y no se veía difícil

Tomó el paquete para hacer los hotcakes, empezó a leer las instrucciones, colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor junto con la leche mantequilla y demás ingredientes que le pedían al dejar caer la bolsa esta lanzo una nube de harina dejándole manchas blancas en la cara.

Sin mas continuo - Como sea veamos 3 tazas de harina ok - Fue a las gavetas y tomo tres tazas de diferente tamaño y las lleno de harina - Bien ahora poner las tres tazas en un recipiente y ponerle leche que raro pero bueno - Tomo la olla mas grande que encontró y colocó las tres tazas juntas para que cupieran y luego vertió medio litro de leche - Bien ¿ahora que? Bata hasta hacer una masa amarilla, caliente un sartén con mantequilla mientras bate para verter la masa una vez que este lista

Ash venía corriendo junto con pikachu traía traje deportivo plateado con franjas azules y tenis polainas y mancuernas y se acercaba mas y mas a la casa junto con pikachu, llegaron y entraron cuando al abrir la puerta una nube de humo cubría el lugar.

\- Maldición

El miro el lugar la cocina era un caos había manchas en todas partes y su sartén estaba en llamas - ¿Misty? ¿Que haces?

Ella molesta - ¡El desayuno! que parece que hago

Ash abrió las ventanas, apago la estufa, llevó a Misty al comedor y sirvió dos platos con cereal - Por ahora empecemos con esto

Aun orgullosa desvió la mirada - No es que no sepa solo que las instrucciones de tus productos están mal

El se rio - Si claro, al menos no incendiaste la casa - Se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y ambos empezaron a desayunar junto a pikachu

Ella lo miró - ¿Y a dónde vas tan temprano?

El masticaba su cereal trago y la miró - Entrenar, salgo a correr con pikachu, ahora tengo que irme al trabajo así que voy a bañarme - Se fue al dormitorio, se dio un baño rápido y salió con su ropa del diario, una gorra tenis, pantalón de mezclilla, playera, chaqueta y guantes - Bien me voy trata de no destruir el resto de la casa mientras no estoy, pikachu quédate con ella y ayúdala por favor

Su pokémon asintió Misty se cruzó de brazos - No necesito que me vigilen

\- No te va a vigilar te va ayudar, esta es tu casa ahora así que lo mío es tuyo - Le sonrió ella se quedó sorprendida cuando en eso sintió un beso en su mejilla que la sonrojo

El salió de la casa, de su cinturón lanzo una pokebola liberando a Charizard el cual se llevó a Ash ella se quedo ahí inmóvil cuando pikachu tocó su pierna - Mmm oh pikachu perdón me distraje - Suspiro - Bien Ash dijo que debía limpiar la... - En eso vio el desastre que había ocasionado en la cocina y una llama en el sartén se encendió de nuevo - Casa ¡No, otra vez!

Una vez solos pikachu comenzó por apagar el fuego ella trato de lavar los trastes pero debido a la masa quemada no podía quitarla de los utensilios, las tazas o del sartén y la olla

Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando limpiarlas - Esto no se quita por más que tallo esto no funciona

En eso pikachu le hizo señas tomó uno de los trastes con masa quemada y lo llenó de agua caliente y lo dejó así

Ella le sonrió - Tienes razón voy a dejar esto así, hay más cosas por hacer luego resolveré esto

Pikachu señaló el traste y la vio alejarse y dejó caer sus patas - Pika - Golpeó su frente

Ella se dirigió a la habitación donde tomo la ropa para lavarla - Bien ¿ahora donde la puedo lavar? - Pikachu llegó con ella y la guió para que salieran de la casa llevándola hasta un lavadero en la parte posterior de la casa

Llegando la dejó sobre una tina grande que ahí se encontraba pikachu dio un salto subiendo al fregadero y con señas le explicaba lo que debía hacer, ella la miraba sin entender nada.

Luego pikachu tomó una bolsa con jabón - Ah ya entendí debemos poner el jabón y frotarla contra esas costillas de esta cosa de piedra - Pikachu asintió muy contento, bajo del fregadero - Jaja ya veras Ash te demostrare que no soy ninguna inútil

Tomo un par de prendas las puso sobre el fregadero les echó medio bolsa de jabón y les aventó agua comenzó a tallar generando muchísima espuma el cual se desbordaba, al tiempo que tallaba varias prendas a la vez y luego las echaba en una cubeta, pikachu la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota que bajaba por su nuca.

Tras tallar toda la ropa comenzó a tender toda como pudo en las cuerdas que estaban ahí algunas de las prendas las dejo encimadas otras, chuecas o echas bola.

Desde lejos veía toda la ropa - Jaja esto es muy fácil y no me tarde tanto como creí jaja, bien pikachu ahora que sigue

Pikachu veía la ropa, luego todo el rastro de jabón que había quedado en el suelo y las paredes suspiro y camino hacia la casa.

Entrando a la casa pikachu la guió hasta la cocina - Bien debo preparar la comida aunque hoy en la mañana no terminó muy bien - Se rasco la cabeza y pikachu le entregó una receta y una libreta - ¿Mmm? ¿Una revista de recetas? No gracias la ultima vez no terminó muy bien - Se quedó pensando un momento - Espera algunas de las veces que me quede aquí llegué a comer en un lindo restaurante, tengo dinero y las tarjetas no creo que Ash se de cuenta, jiji con eso resuelvo un problema

Pikachu agito sus patas haciéndole señas a Misty - Pika pi pikachu Pika pikachu Pika chuuuu

Ella lo miró - Claro te comprare algo a ti también - Una vez mas pikachu dejó caer sus patas - ¿Y la libreta para que es? Oh espera es donde anoté lo del armario, claro me dijo que anotara una lista de lo que le hacía falta a la casa

Pikachu sonrió feliz levantando sus patas y dando un salto - ¡Pika!

\- Que tontería vamos por la comida

Pikachu se dejó caer - Pika chuuu

Salieron de la casa recorriendo pueblo paleta todo el pueblo como siempre estaba muy tranquilo siguió caminando cuando empezó a ver mas y mas gente llegó hasta la zona de comercios del pueblo, panadería, tiendas, verdulerías y mas hasta el final de la calle había un pequeño restaurante ella caminaba muy despreocupada y no notaba cómo la gente a su alrededor caía en cuenta que ella estaba ahí

Al llegar al restaurante fue recibida por una hermosa chica con cabellera color vino, ojos claros, con una pañoleta en la cabeza, un mandil, y unas zapatillas cómodas que iban con su blusa blanca y sus leggings - Muy buenas tardes en que... - Al notar de quien se trataba su mirada brillo - No puede ser

Misty sonrió - Hola disculpa me podrías prestar tu menú quiero hacer un pedido para llevar

\- No lo creo Sra. Ketchum es un gusto conocerla, por supuesto será un placer atenderla

Ella se sonrojo - ¿Sra. Ketchum? No yo soy Misty, la sra. Ketchum es Delia Ketchum

\- Jaja que graciosa, claro pero también usted es ahora la sra. Ketchum la esposa del Maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum

Misty entonces un poco molesta acepto el título que le confería haberse casado con Ash - Si claro soy yo "la señora ketchum" - Dijo lo ultimo con una fría y fingida sonrisa

Ella no dejaba de sonreírle - Pikachu hola tenia tiempo que no te veía - Acarició al amarillo pokemon

Misty miro a la chica - Parece que conoces muy bien a Ash y a pikachu

Ella dejó de acariciar a pikachu - ¿A su esposo?

Una vez mas con los labios apretados contesto - Si mi esposo

\- Ah claro han venido varias veces y los atendemos lo mejor posible y dígame en qué le podemos ayudar

Ella sonrió - Pues quisiera un pedido para Ash, pikachu y para mi...

\- Por supuesto - Salió apresurada a cocina - Por favor una sopa de zetas, una orden número 6 especial es para el maestro Ash y un especial pikachu y...

Misty miro al pokemon posado en su hombro - ¿Especial pikachu? - El se rió y levanto los hombros

La chica regresó con ella - Disculpe Sra. Ketchum olvide lo que pidió para usted

\- No lo olvidaste, solo no alcance a elegir o a decirte

\- Ah disculpe ¿usted que va a querer?

Después de un rato le entregaron una bolsa con comida pago y tras una cálida despedida de parte de la gente del restaurante, regreso a casa Ash no tardaría en llegar así que acomodo la mesa, sacó de la bolsa la comida y la sirvió.

Pikachu entusiasmado también se preparó para comer poco antes de las 3 la puerta se abrió - Hola ya llegue, vaya menos mal la casa sigue en pie

Misty lo recibió con una sonrisa orgullosa - Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya ves que no soy para nada un desastre como tú creías y menos aun una inútil

\- Ammm si, pero yo nunca e creído que lo fueras, pero en fin dime que vamos a comer

Ella caminó hasta el comedor - Ya veras te va a gustar mucho

Ash miro a pikachu - Dime amigo cómo le fue - El solo siguió caminando - Así de mal eh, espero que no este tan quemado o crudo tengo hambre - Se sentó en su lugar - Pero cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Ella la miró extrañada - ¿Mi dia?

\- Si tu dia, que hiciste cómo te sentiste en la casa todo eso

Ella se rascó la cabeza - Si, si, si disculpa normalmente no hablo con nadie sobre eso, pero bien la verdad es que no pude quitar lo quemado de los hotcakes

\- Me lo imagine, pero solo debes dejarlas remojar en agua caliente

Ella se quedo pensando y miró a pikachu - Ah para eso lo... oh

\- ¿Que?

\- No nada - Comentó nerviosa, mientras pikachu asentía llevo la comida de pikachu y la de Ash la de el estaba tapada, la puso frente a el y le puso su comida a pikachu

Ash siguió preguntando - Y la ropa ¿pudiste hacerlo?

Ella tomó su comida - ¿Eh? Si claro fue más fácil de lo que creí

Mientras ella se dirigía a la mesa Ash se asomo por la ventana que daba a la parte posterior de la casa, viendo toda la ropa mal tendidas y con manchas de jabón - De acuerdo

Al fin se sentó y Ash frotó sus manos - Bien comamos tomo lo que cubría la comida y cerró los ojos - Que sepa bien, que sepa bien - Al destaparlo quedo en blanco - ¿Sopa de zetas?

Ella asintió y destapó la suya era una ensalada pikachu empezó a comer, mientras Ash se le quedo viendo, ella no se percató así que comió igual.

Ash se levanto tomo su plato y lo llevó a la cocina, saco un poco de pan y se preparo un sandwich, se sirvió agua y se sentó en la mesa ella lo miraba extrañada, con un semblante molesto empezó a comer.

Misty se limpió la boca - Creí que te gustaba, en ese restauran lo prepararon especialmente para ti

\- Si bueno, yo quería que tu me cocinaras no que compraras esto

Ella lo miró extrañada - De verdad, ya viste lo que pasó en la mañana intentando preparar algo

\- Al menos lo intentaste, hubiera preferido eso a comer algo comprado además ¿Con que lo compraste?

Misty casi terminaba su ensalada - Antes de salir, mis hermanas me dieron dinero y...

Ash termino de comer - Si lo supuse, como te dije el trato es que seas mi mujer, mi esposa y no necesitamos nada de tus hermanas

\- Oye ¿que te sucede? Se supone que si vamos hacer esto nos "apoyemos" mientras cumplo así que, qué tiene de malo usar lo que me dan para comer

Llevó sus trastes y guardo lo que había utilizado - Apoyarnos entre nosotros no de ellas no quiero nada de tus hermanas suficiente daño hacen estando cerca no quiero que lo hagan desde lejos y si necesitas dinero aquí hay el que no lo derroche como ellas no significa que no lo tenga

Dejo de comer y se paró - Bueno que prefieres que haga las cosas mal ya se que soy inútil y que no se hacer las tareas del hogar, crees que no me doy cuenta que no lave bien la ropa, del desastre que provoque con el desayuno, prefieres comida mal hecha a que te la compre

\- ¡Si! Por que al menos lo intentas no buscas la salida rápida y fácil así no es la Misty que me gusta a la que quiero, esas son tus hermanas ¡No tu! - Suspiro - Como sea vámonos

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

El tomo sus llaves, mientras pikachu termino de comer rápido al ver la molestia de Ash por que se haya comprado la comida, así que termino rápido y saltó a su hombro Misty lo vio caminar - Pero...

Ash se dirigió a la puerta - Trae la lista de lo que hace falta y la libreta de lo que necesitamos para la casa

\- Pero... - El salió de la casa y azoto la puerta, ella se quedo ahí parada pensando suspiro

Ash estaba frente a su casa - Lo sé pikachu, pero debemos recuperar a Misty a la verdadera no ese espejismo que hizo sus hermanas a acosta de todos los demás

Ellos empezaron a avanzar mientras que en eso salió de la casa Misty, los alcanzó pero quedo un poco atrás de a poco iban llegando a la misma zona donde ella había comprado, pero esta vez solo fueron a los lugares que vendían los productos básicos.

Aquí y allá todos saludaban a Ash y a ella podía notar como todos le ofrecían una sonrisa y un buen trato aunque un poco incómoda ella no se separaba de Ash y compraban lo que necesitaban para la casa.

Tras algunas compras Ash tomo la libreta de la casa, reviso y la única anotación nueva era la del armario - Bien debemos comparar un poco de madera para que tengas donde poner tus cosas

Continuaron su camino hasta la maderería donde fueron recibidos por un anciano el cual saludó cálidamente a Ash - Hola muchacho ya esperaba que vinieras el material debió agotarse hace semanas

El asintió - así pero salí de viaje y no había podido venir

El hombre sonrió - Me imagino - Cuabdo notó la presencia de Misty - Oh y está linda señorita no me digas que es tu novia

Ash negó con la cabeza - Para nada no es mi novia no - Misty se le quedo viendo al ser negada por el - Es mi esposa - Su molestia desaprecio y un sonrojo la substituyo

El hombre se rio - Increíble muchacho muchas felicidades y ya sabes tra…

\- Tratarla como princesa - Se río nervioso - Así lo haré

\- Excelente ahora dime ¿que necesitas?

Ash reacciono - Oh claro, necesito madera para hacer unos cajones, es par el vestido ya sabe con una dama en casa necesita más espacio para sus cosas

El hombre soltó un rosa - Cierto muchacho muy cierto, bien sí no mal recuerdo tu vestido es de cedro cierto

\- Acertado como siempre

\- Bien síganme tengo lo que necesitas

Con él material necesario regresaron a casa regresaron a casa Ash cargaba varias tablas largas y la mayor parte de víveres, mientras que Misty traía 2 bolsas y pikachu una.

Ella miraba atent a su esposo - Sí sabes que venden muebles ya armados ¿verdad?

El giro un poco el cuello y sonrió - Sí lo sé - Contesto entre una risa

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hacer todo tu?

Al fin regresaron a casa cundo Ash contestó al tiempo que dejó la madera en el suelo - Ya lo verás - Ya más tranquilo hablo con Misty - Vamos a cocinar entre los dos y después me dedicaré a arreglar el ropero

Ella suspiro - No entiendo por que no solo comprar comida

Ash la miro - Comprar comida es mas caro y como ves mucho de lo que gano se va para la casa y mis pokemon, eso me recuerda - Se quitó el cinturón

\- ¡Ash! ¿Que haces?

El la miro muy tranquilo - Mis pokémon deben comer, por favor ve sacando las pechugas de pollo, el aceite y saca dos sartenes y una cazuela la mediana por favor - El salió de la casa mientras ella hacia lo que el le había pedido, silbo y al lugar habían llegado todos y cada uno de sus pokémon mientras liberaba al resto de las pokebolas

Misty saco todo lo que el le había pedido Ash, en eso se asomó y pudo ver como Ash organizaba a todos sus pokemon, de un baúl sacó un gran cantidad de platos el los lanzo al aire sus pokémon voladores los atraparon, el resto de ellos se puso en posición mientras los pokemon medianos como Heracross, bulbasaur y demás tomaban los costales de comida de acuerdo al tipo de pokemon la iban repartiendo

Ella se quedó sorprendida cuando un descontrolado snorlax salió corriendo directo a impactar con todos - Ahí no - En eso Ash se puso enfrente haciendo que se frenara de golpe del bolsillo sacó unos cubos de alimento y se los dio estos se expandieron en su boca y lo dejaron satisfecho haciéndolo caer de inmediato totalmente dormido - Increíble

Ash se limpió el sudor de la frente - Bien chicos provecho - Ella regresó a la cocina lo vio entrar y disimulaba para que el no notara su sorpresa - Bien ahora cocinemos para nosotros, necesito que pongas la estufa en flama media mientras preparo el pollo

Ella no creía la soltura de Ash en la cocina el control ante sus pokemon ahora lo veía, ya no era un niño tonto era un hombre que era independiente, preparado y libre mientras ella estaba atada a su familia y no sabía ni preparar ni un desayuno decente.

Después de preparar la comida lo vio armar los cajones y estantes para el ropero, cortaba la madera armaba todo media y de apoco a poco tomó forma termino y solo le pidió a ella ayuda para limpiar, para después salir y fuera de la casa tomó la ropa la hecho en una tina con agua la tallo y la tendió.

Ya eran sería de las 8 y el sol terminaba de ocultarse miró a sus pokémon - Bien hoy terminamos más tarde, pero creo que hicimos mucho así que descansen chicos mañana entrenaremos el doble por lo que ya no nos dio tiempo hoy así que descansen.

Mientras Ash terminaba con sus pokémon ella tomó un baño y estando en la tiñe se recostó quedando pensativa - Vaya el ah hecho mucho a cambiado, maduro y además sigue apuntando hacia arriba para superarse mientras yo me quede estancada en el gimnasio

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras que el sueño de la noche anterior lllego una vez esos besos, caricias y cada momento, cuando reaccionó y se salió del baño.

Después mientras se preparaban para dormir cada quien de su lado de la cama estaban callados en completo silencio, pero él tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ella aún intrigada - ¿Ash?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

A el le extrañó su solicitud - Si claro dime

\- ¿Tu haces esto cada día?

El se volteo solo traía un pants y estaba descalzo - Pues casi siempre si, pero normalmente solo - Sonrió - Bueno siempre estoy con mis pokemon, pero no es lo mismo me siento un poco solo así que visito mucho a mamá, bueno y a ti al menos hasta antes de, pero básicamente es lo que hago mientras me preparo para mi batalla

Ella solo lo escucho - Lo que si no se es en qué trabajas

El se rio y se acostó junto a ella se miraron quedando muy cerca - Ya lo veras ¿Lista?

Ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa - ¿Para que?

El solo sonrió y le acarició el rostro - Para pasar la noche - Le dijo con voz profunda, ella trago saliva y asintió cerró los ojos y paro los labios - Buenas noches - Como la noche anterior apago la luz con su pelota y le dio la espalda mientras se aguantaba la risa

Ella infló los cachetes y también le dio la espalda en medio de la obscuridad suspiro - Bien entiendo quieres jugar, juguemos tal vez no sea tan hogareña pero sigo siendo mas lista que tu veamos quien pierde primero… - Sonrió de forma pícara

 **Pokeshipping Fun2019:** La verdad es que sus hermanas siempre se me han hecho libertinas y despreocupadas y usan a Misty ademas ella siempre a querido ser reconocida por ellas al volverse como ellas fue mas aceptada que nunca.

 **Huachi-Sáma:** Jaja si, pero es mi parte favorita de toda la película, demostrando que agacho la cabeza por amor, pero una vez arto se iba a defender y ademas no es un perdedor solo esta labrando su camino.

 **mimato bombon kou:** Gracias si como comento es mi parte favorita y es algo muy común cuando familias con aires de grandeza se topan con quienes apenas construyen una vida y luchan contra todo para lograrlo

 **ScarSteban:** Situaciones asi tienen un punto de quiebre y este llego al fin y ahora la situación cambia y debe equilibrarse la balanza la vida siempre se encarga de eso, aveces la familia afecta mas tu comportamiento de lo que uno quisiera asi que veamos como se resuelve esto.

 **Pelacachi:** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo me asegurare de continuar


End file.
